They All Lived Story 29: Holiday Heat
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: It's the winter season, a time for warming hands, warming hearts, and being with family. The college crew heads home to Central, new romances aren't always easy, and Edward learns whether or not there is anything that can be done to improve his condition.
1. Chapter 1

**December 11****th****, 1955**

It was the night before the last day of final exams for the semester and Ethan was having mixed feelings about it being over. He was happy to have survived his first college semester with what he was sure were going to be good grades, he liked his room and his house mates, and he was still rather amused with Will's thorough infatuation with Renxiang and how willingly she returned his affections. He was happy for them both and looked forward to having Ren join the family for the holidays and seeing if there was anything that could be done for his Dad.

What had Ethan torn was the fact that he had surprised himself by getting used to being away from home. It would be a little strange to be back in Central, but good he was sure. He just wasn't sure what to do about Lia. He still wasn't entirely certain what to make of the things she had said in Resembool. Nothing had happened since getting back to school to make him think it anything more than their usual friendly conversation. Of course, he had been totally absorbed in school work again since getting back, and had done his best not to think about what else she could possibly have meant.

He must be crazy, he thought, as he pulled on his green jacket and stuck the small wrapped box that had been staring him in the face all week from his desk into his pocket. While the solstice holiday no longer had its original meaning, the winter season was still a time of gift giving and celebration. Ethan had come across something in a shop that had reminded him of Lia. On a whim he had bought it, then spent weeks debating whether or not he would be an idiot to give it to her. It wasn't as if they had never exchanged gifts. He had sent her birthday presents before, and she him, but this was a little different.

It was after dinner and he was sure Lia would be in her room over in Sylvan House. She had an exam first thing in the morning, even earlier than his last exam, and it was one of those rare evenings when she had been the one to tell him she wasn't available because she _had_ to study. It was an essay exam and those always worried her.

Ethan hoped she wouldn't mind a brief intrusion, but with his train leaving tomorrow afternoon he wasn't sure he would get a chance to see her again before the holiday was over. Of course, sometimes the trick was getting inside! While the boys houses were usually more than happy to let girls in – the guys anyway, not their 'house pops' – the women's dormitories were a little pickier. Fortunately for Ethan, he had an immaculate reputation on campus, was relatively recognizable, and everyone in Sylvan seemed to know that he and Lia were friends. He ignored the giggles and whispers.

Also fortunately for him, Stacia was downstairs and happy to _escort_ him up to Lia's room while it was still visiting hours. "Don't break her concentration too badly," she chuckled as she left him alone.

Ethan willed himself not to blush as he knocked on the door, which opened a few seconds later.

"Ethan!" Lia beamed up at him. "I thought you were studying for your Xingese History final."

"I was," Ethan shrugged, smiling. "I just didn't want to miss saying bye tomorrow. It's going to be pretty busy."

"How thoughtful," Lia chuckled. "Come on in, I was just taking a break anyway." She stepped aside and closed the door behind him when he entered. "Are you packed?"

"Yes, fortunately," Ethan nodded. "I know I won't remember everything if I wait until the last minute."

"Same here," Lia replied. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She turned around as she refilled one cup from the tea cozy that she always had on a hot plate. There was a second cup on her shelf.

"Sure," Ethan agreed, feeling a little edgy. He wasn't entirely sure how to bring up the present.

"I'm glad you came by," Lia was still smiling as she poured the second cup and turned around to give it to him. "I have something for you."

"For me?" Ethan asked, caught off guard. He hadn't been expecting that!

"Other than the tea," Lia teased as she turned around and picked up a wrapped package that he hadn't really noticed behind her stack of books. "Don't look at me like that. Just open it."

Like what? Ethan set the tea down and unwrapped the package. Inside was a scarf, tightly knitted in green that matched his coat. Worked into the pattern at both ends was a perfect copy – in black – of the crest. There was a pair of knit gloves in black. Ethan turned them over, and was startled to see familiar transmutation circles carefully embroidered on the palms in green. He looked up at Lia in surprise. "These are wonderful. Where did you find them?"

"I made them," Lia beamed, blushing slightly and clearly pleased by his reaction. "You've had two colds already this semester, and then I noticed I never see you wearing gloves or a scarf. As for the circles, well I snuck a look at the ones on the gloves you have for alchemy and sketched it out. I had Will and Ren both look them over to make sure I had them right…" she added.

Will and Ren knew about these? Ethan felt his ears turn pink, but he smiled. "Thanks, Lia. They're great. Umm…well I have something for you too," he admitted then. "But it's not something I made." Now he felt silly about worrying about a gift and almost felt like it might be inadequate. The knitting and embroidery on these _looked _professional and he couldn't imagine how long she had spent working on them!

"It doesn't have to be," Lia smiled as Ethan fumbled to get the box out of his pocket. It was smaller than the one she had given him. She looked at it curiously before she carefully removed the wrapping and opened the box. She gave him a startled glance as she opened the lid and looked inside.

For a moment, Ethan about panicked. Then Lia's smile returned as she picked up the delicate gold chain and looked at the pendant. Ethan desperately hoped she liked it. Jewelry wasn't _exactly_ his usual vein of present giving! But he had been looking at stones – hey he was an alchemist, he liked anything that might be useful for transmutation – and had been looking in the window of a shop downtown and had spotted it – a delicately twisted gold chain with a small pendant in the shape of a lacy-winged butterfly. Set in the center though, was a perfect star sapphire. For some reason it had simply struck him that Lia would love it.

Apparently his intuition had proven entirely correct. Lia stared at it for several more seconds, and then with a small squeal she popped up on her toes and planted a kiss full on his lips!

Ethan thought his eyes might fall right out of his skull! It was a brief kiss, but it took him several seconds to register anything at all past the feel of her lips on his. By the time he could focus again, she was standing normally, eyes dancing as she watched him. "It's beautiful, Ethan. Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome," he shook himself. "I-you… you've never done… that before." _Damn, he sounded like an idiot!_

"Help me put it on," Lia asked by way of response, holding up the pendant.

"Oh, sure," Ethan nodded, gingerly taking it. Lia turned around, sweeping her long golden hair out of the way. Ethan had never done this before, but it shouldn't be that difficult. Carefully he slipped it around her neck and did the clasp in the back. Lia turned around again, looking down at it with a soft smile. "I'm glad you… like it."

"I love it," Lia met his gaze, and he found his eyes locked in the blue depths the same shade as the sapphire she now wore. She stepped closer again, her voice soft. "It's one of the nicest gifts I've ever received."

"What was the nicest?" Ethan asked without thinking. He was rooted to the spot.

Lia stopped mere inches away. "You let me kiss you."

Ethan felt oddly warm and light-headed for a moment. She was right there, so close, and the strangely pleasant sensation of the kiss in question lingered. He couldn't help but wonder if the next would be as sweet. She tasted of sweet peppermint tea and, well, _her._ "Yeah," he replied softly, unimaginative a reply as it was. If he had ever doubted how _she_ felt, those doubts had just met a violent end!

It was entirely impulse that gave Ethan the daring to close the distance between them and kiss Lia again. A line had been crossed, and dissolved as if drawn in wet ocean sand. It wasn't a forceful kiss, at least not at first; but softly questing, tasting, taking in the overwhelming experience. He was eighteen, and until tonight he had never kissed a girl.

Lia responded enthusiastically, but met him with the same gentle response, her arms going slowly around his neck as he found his around her waist, almost more to hold him up than for any other reason! It was a sweet, warm, intoxicating moment that stretched out indefinitely.

Ethan wasn't sure entirely what happened. The kiss deepened, and as tired as he was, the heady feeling that rose within him made him daring. He leaned further into the kiss and wasn't sure when they moved, but his hands bumped into what he realized was the wall beside Lia's bed. The soft thick comforter brushed his leg invitingly. It might be more comfortable on the bed. It had been a long day and he knew they were both tired. It would be so easy to….

_What the hell am I doing?! _ Ethan jumped backwards with a start, and then nearly stumbled backwards as he caught one foot on her chair. Lia's eyes were wide with confusion. "I… I'm sorry," Ethan's tongue fumbled with words. "I didn't mean to- I need to go. Um, thanks for…" he grabbed up the package with her gift to him as he back-pedaled for the door, trying very hard not to think about what he had just been thinking about! "See ya."

As soon as the door closed behind him Ethan booked it for the stairs, hurrying out of the building and walking so fast he was almost running; not slowing until he was more than half way back to Arc House. What the heck was _wrong _with him? Was he really so weak-willed, so easily swayed that a kiss could drag him to the brink of…

His face flushed hot against the cold air as even the thought made him blush! Damn it! He still felt that strange feeling inside, that warmth that seemed to fill him from head to toes. It was a new sensation, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was; and he _had_ that much medical training. How embarrassing; nearly losing complete control and who knew what Lia thought!

Ethan wasn't aware of the rest of the distance back to the dormitory. The next time he registered where he was he was half way down his own hall to his room, which he hit at a full rush, barely unlocking it before he slammed it closed behind him, dropping the box on his bed and collapsing face first into his pillow.

Tonight might well be the best _and worst_ night of his life. After this, how could he ever again claim that all he felt for Lia was friendship? Obviously that wasn't the case. But was what he felt now a deeper emotion or a baser one? He had no comparison, and he was terrified to find out. The attraction was there, strong and heady and calling to him. Lia liked him too… a lot apparently.

So where did this leave them? And why did these things have to be complicated and come without instructions?

He lost track of time, but a glance at the clock told him it was about a half an hour later when there was a firm knock on his door. "Hey, E!" It was Colt, sounding uncharacteristically concerned. "You alive in there, buddy?"

Ethan was tempted to ignore his friend, but he hadn't locked the door behind him. "Breathing," he retorted without moving, his reply muffled.

"Well that's an improvement on the situation," Colt opened the door and came in, shutting it behind him. "Stacia called the floor."

That couldn't be good. "What for?"

"Looking for you, idiot," Colt didn't sound happy. Ethan peered out from the pillow enough to see him frowning. "Apparently she found Lia crying in her room and all she got out of her was something about you, and Lia was really worried about you."

So much for private embarrassment. Ethan sat up, leaned back against the wall and wished he were anywhere else at the moment, or better yet any_one_ else. Then he'd have some clue how to handle the situation. "Well I'm here and I'm alive."

Colt snorted. "What the hell _happened_, E? I can't believe _you _managed to make that girl cry."  
It wasn't quite accusing – much more disbelieving – but Ethan felt guilt settle on him as his friend waited for an explanation. "I kissed her," the words came out in little more than a harsh whisper.

"_That_ made her cry?" Colt replied dubiously. "No offense man, but I doubt you're that bad. If so, your future girlfriends have my sympathies."

"It's not funny!" Ethan snapped at him. It was probably the first time he'd actually lost his temper in front of Colt.

The other guy looked pretty startled. "Woah, easy! So give me the details if it's big enough to get you jumpy."

Well he might as well suffer the total humiliation. At least Colt and Lance would get a good laugh at his expense. "I had a present for her," he explained, going up to the point where she'd actually opened it. "She kissed me. Then she told me _that_ was the best present she'd ever gotten, and well it happened again. And then the next thing I knew I've got her up against the wall and her bed's right there and I…. well I panicked. I broke it off and ran out."

Colt, for once, didn't look even remotely amused. "Well, shit. No wonder Lia's crying. She's been chasing after you for months, and you finally give her what she wants and then you ditch?"

"Don't make it sound like I was leading her on," Ethan groused. "How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"Says the man with the case of raging denial," Colt shook his head. "I don't know what your hang-up is with girls, E, but you'd better get over it. Of _course_ you wanted her. It's only natural. She's hot, she's totally into you, and you've been holding yourself back for years."

Ethan resisted the irrational urge to punch Colt in the face. What _was_ wrong with him? "I'm not an animal, and Lia's not some Havah light-skirt."

Apparently his mouth needed a good smack too, because Colt's expression darkened. "Watch it, Elric. You're treading on awfully thin ice." Of course, neither Colt nor Lance had that particular hang-up about their girlfriends, but Ethan hadn't meant to insult them, or their girls – who _were_ Lia's two best friends.

_Well shit. _"Look, just leave me alone," Ethan suggested. "I'll figure this out later when I've got my head on straight."

"You mean never?" Colt rolled his eyes, but he stopped glowering. "Come on. Let's go grab a drink. You look like you could use one."

Ethan's mouth was halfway open before he realized that he'd been about to give an affirmative response instead of his now-reflexive _you know I don't drink. _He'd never felt the need to explain why, though he knew his friends didn't get it. Funny, given the rather ugly public press his Dad had gotten during his parents' separation. Apparently that kind of stuff really didn't stick with people, or they weren't paying much attention. Catching himself just made Ethan madder at himself. He must be completely out of his mind!

It was several seconds before he realized his was on his feet, and Colt was giving him another odd look. "Ethan… are you _sure_ you're going to be okay? You seem pretty wigged out, man."

"I'm going out," Ethan hadn't bothered to take his coat off, so he just headed for the door. He couldn't stay here either. It felt like the room was closing in on him.

"Ethan!" Colt followed him into the hallway, calling him by his full first name for the first time since they had known each other. "Look, I'm sorry I offered. Don't go out there tonight, the weather's lousy and it's already dark."

"You wanna be my babysitter now?" Ethan asked without turning around. He felt trapped…he needed an escape. He headed down the stairs, taking them two at a time, quickly putting distance between him and his friend.

By the time he hit the house doors again, he was alone. He didn't even really know where his feet were taking him, he just wanted to go somewhere where he wouldn't be bothered, where he could think, and where he might be able to see something other than Lia's startled expression as he fled.

His hands were numb when he realized he was halfway to the Pub, the gloves and scarf lying discarded on his bed. Well, that was good enough. He wanted a drink, but he wouldn't have one the way Colt meant. The fact that he'd almost agreed just told him how rattled he was and how badly he'd screwed up tonight.

Two hours and three cups of hot chocolate later – heavy on the whipped cream – Ethan had managed to get his pulse back to normal and his mind had stopped racing. Now he just felt like a pathetic heel. If he hadn't tried kissing her back he wouldn't have lost control, he wouldn't have panicked, and Lia would still be happy instead of miserable. It was all his fault. He was just a flawed, hormone-driven, cad like almost every other guy on campus! And to top it all off he'd almost broken his strongest personal rule.

_I really must be the king of idiots. _

**December 12****th****, 1955**

It had been a fairly nice day when Ed decided to walk to Headquarters that morning. Cold, certainly, but wrapped up in his warm brown over-coat and his favorite hat Ed had felt pretty good. At least he could still manage a brisk walk! Winter made him feel even edgier than usual, and it gave him an outlet for his energy.

Unfortunately, the weather hadn't remained nice. A winter storm-front had moved in about mid-day, and by the time Ed headed home in the afternoon there was rain mixed with icy sleet falling from the sky.

Ed hadn't waited for Alphonse, though he probably could have. Al was in meetings – one of the pleasures of having taken over Ed's position as head of the program – and Ed figured it wouldn't be that bad. It had lightened up a little as he headed out, only to get heavier within a few minutes. Ed was glad for the coat and felt brimmed hat! Miserable as the weather was, he was dry except for his feet.

He was half way home when Ed noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye; movement. Who the heck else was out in this weather? But it wasn't tall enough to be human. Ed paused and really looked. A moment later he saw a dog limping through the rain, and caught the sound he had heard a moment before – whimpering. Through the driving weather the dog looked familiar though; not a specific animal perhaps, but it looked like the sheepdogs that Ed remembered being so common in Resembool – black and white with medium length thick fur, pointed ears that flopped, and a bushy tail, though a little bigger than the sheep dogs he had seen closer to Central, and with slightly broader builds and faces.

Ed looked both ways and then crossed the street to catch up with the dog, curiosity and a strange nagging driving him to get a closer look. As he got closer he became convinced the dog was a stray. Its coat was matted, and it looked thin even under all the fur – the water plastering it to its body made that plain. He thought it was female.

His suspicions were confirmed when the dog turned down an alley and Ed followed. There, nestled in a large broken wooden crate was a litter of puppies; a small squirming mass of pups in a variety of colors, but all distinctly the same type of dog. In that instant he knew he couldn't just keep walking. "Hey girl," he called out gently, hoping the dog was friendly.

She paused, turning her head with a low warning growl.

Ed stopped walking and crouched down with one hand extended. "It's all right," he said soothingly. "I don't want to hurt you or your babies." Belatedly, Ed remembered a snack bar stuffed in his pocket that he hadn't eaten that morning. It was hardly appropriate dog food, but a hungry stray –especially a nursing mother- would eat anything he was sure! The pups didn't look anywhere near old enough to be weaned. "Are you hungry?" He used one hand to pull out the bar and unwrapped it.

Immediately the mother dog's ears perked up and the growling stopped. She sniffed. Then, as Ed sat perfectly still, his auto-mail hand outstretched with the bar sitting on his palm, she slowly crept back down the alley way. Finally she sniffed his hand, then snatched the bar out, retreating a ways before wolfing it down hungrily. Yeah, the poor thing was definitely starving.

She approached much faster the second time, though Ed had nothing left to offer. Instead, he held out his real hand, and offered a tentative scratch behind the ears. As soon as he did, he knew the dog had once had a family, because she leaned into him and nuzzled him. Apparently he now had her trust. "All right, mama," he smiled. "Will you let me near your babies?" He stood slowly and approached the litter. The mother dog stuck close by him, but as long as he was moving slowly and deliberately, she made no signs of protest.

Up close, Ed estimated the pups couldn't be more than four weeks old, if that; and he counted nine puppies! He was met with a quandary then. The busted crate – far too big for him to carry anyway – was the only box in the alley. There was nothing to carry nine puppies _with. _Except… without hesitation, Ed pulled off his coat and folded it and, getting under the crate edge as much as possible to keep it dry, he gently shifted the litter of squirming pups – whose bodies he thought were alarmingly cold despite their apparent activity – onto the cloth. The mother looked anxious as Ed lightly tied the ends together – leaving openings for air – and then lifted the whole bundle up into his arms.

Ed was quickly soaked, and immediately much colder, but the pups seemed all right. Ed looked down at the dog. "Ready to go home?" he asked.

The dog seemed to understand the word _home,_ because she followed right at Ed's heels as he headed back out of the alley and headed for home as quickly as he could manage with the mother dog limping beside him. He hadn't had a chance to look at her leg, but there wasn't any fresh blood so whatever had made her lame was not an immediate concern.

Ed was shivering well before the house came into view, and had never been more grateful to see the warm light spilling from the windows. When he dragged in the door – nearly half an hour late – Winry was standing in the hallway staring at him with a perplexed and slightly disbelieving expression. "What's this?"

"A dog," Ed replied facetiously. "Actually, several dogs." The mother dog followed him as he set the soaked coat down on the area rug in the living room in front of the fireplace – which currently had a nice fire going – and unfolded it, revealing the litter.

Winry's stunned face didn't change. "Ed? What were you thinking?"

"Look at them, Winry," Ed held up a puppy by way of demonstration. "They're barely four weeks old. Not even close to being weaned and the poor girl's practically starving. I couldn't leave them out there."

Winry took the puppy he held out – a white-and-golden brown one – and sighed. "No, of course not," Winry agreed. "But what are we going to do with _eleven_ dogs?"

"I figured once they're weaned, we find them homes," Ed smiled and shrugged. "I certainly didn't say anything about keeping them!"

"Good. But you're not allowed to tease Alphonse about stray cats ever again," Winry smirked. "I'll set up a bed for them in the laundry room. Bounce can sleep upstairs for the time being until we get them checked out by a veterinarian and they have a chance to get used to each other."

Ed hadn't even thought about poor Bounce. "Where is she?" he asked, realizing he hadn't seen her.

"I just let her out back because she was begging," Winry sighed. "She probably wants back in though in this weather."

"You get the laundry room," Ed suggested, standing. "I'll handle Bounce." He didn't think that the little dog would do anything nasty, she was pretty social, but he didn't want to take the risk. She _was_ scrambling at the back door, so Ed let her into the kitchen. Though he gated it off before letting her in, with one of the old gates they still had around from when the kids were little, or now when inquisitive grandchildren needed to be kept out of particular areas! Trisha was at that age now. Bounce stood on her hind legs, peering eagerly over the barrier and barking, obviously aware of the new arrivals.

Winry had folded up a couple of thick old blankets in an empty corner of the laundry floor, next to the dryer where it was always warm. Mama – Ed really needed another name for her, but it worked for now – was hungrily chomping away at a bowl of dog food Winry had put down, with a full bowl of fresh water next to it, and had nestled the puppies on the blankets. "Poor thing," she stroked the dog's head gently. "How long do you think she's been out there?"

"Not sure," Ed admitted, leaning against the doorjamb and watching. "But it sure looks like a while, and I don't think that limp is a new injury."

Winry nodded. "I took a look at her legs. There's some old scratches on the back right, but nothing fresh. It looks like maybe she pulled a muscle or sprained something and it healed wrong."  
"Well she'll have plenty of time to heal up nooo-aaaachoo!" Ed startled himself as a sneeze exploded out of him hard enough it rocked him slightly!

Winry's full attention turned to him then, and she looked as if she was irritated with herself as well as him. "You're crazy, Ed," she said as she stood up. "Running around in this weather with no coat! You'll catch cold for sure that way. Go get changed into something dry immediately!"

Ed couldn't help but smile a little. He didn't argue though. "Yes, ma'am." The warmth of the house already made him feel better, but he _was_ dripping wet from his head to his feet. He'd taken his hat off and a circle at the top of his head was the only part of him that wasn't drenched!

By the time he got changed into warm, dry clothing and wrung-out his hair, Ed was glad he had. He was starting to feel leaden tired in his limbs and a little shaky. After so little exertion, it irritated him, but he suspected that Winry was right. He got sick more easily than he used to and he was probably going to pay for this with a few days of misery. It was worth it though. When he came downstairs the mother was curled up with her pups, who were feeding contentedly. Well, most of them were.

Ed noticed that the ninth pup – there were only eight teats – was waiting; a little runt who couldn't seem to push his brothers and sisters aside to get the food he so desperately wanted and needed. He was mostly black, but his front right leg was completely white up to the shoulder, and his back left was white to the hock. It was an irony that made Ed chuckle. "Well don't we make a pair," he said, scooping the pup up in his hand. The mother didn't complain. She hadn't abandoned him, so while he was tiny, Ed was pretty sure there was nothing wrong with the pup. "You mind if I borrow him?" he looked at the mother, whose gaze seemed to say _mind, not at all._ As if the eight hungry pups sucking on her weren't enough for her to take care of!

Ed cradled the little one, who started gnawing on his finger with his toothless little mouth, and went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Winry asked as she took the whistling tea kettle off the stove.

"Playing surrogate mother," Ed smirked. "At least for the moment. Do we have any milk?"

"Some," Winry said. It wasn't the best thing for a pup, but they didn't really have much else that would be useful. Ed was pretty sure the pup was getting _some_ nourishment from his mother, there just wasn't enough left when the others got through with her. Though perhaps with better nutrition her supply would improve as well. "You know he's going to be hungry every two or three hours."

"Yeah, I know," Ed shrugged. What country-raised boy didn't know how to take care of baby animals? Not that he'd ever have admitted it to the boys at HQ, but Ed could probably take care of any baby animal they could find if he had to. At least any that they had in Resembool. He got milk from the refrigerator and warmed it slowly until it was about the right temperature. Then he sat down and simply dipped his finger in it, letting the puppy mouth it off him.

The little fellow caught on quick. Eventually he filled up, and Ed watched as he simply fell asleep in his hands. Then Ed cuddled him close, feeling a surprising reluctance to return him to his mother. He did though. By then the other pups had eaten their fill and he set the little one down by a nipple so that he'd have first dibs when he woke up later.

"You ready to get mothered yourself?" Winry chuckled from the door of the laundry. "There's hot tea out here for you and I made stew for dinner."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ed gave the pup, and the mother, one last pat and then stood up and followed Winry back into the living room.

"I called the Veterinarian," Winry commented as they both sat down. "He said he'd come over tomorrow and have a look at them all."

"Good," Ed dug in hungrily, appreciating the heat of the food as much as how filling it was. He considered how fortunate it was that he had happened upon that poor dog this evening. No mother should have to raise her young unsupported.

* * *

"Hey, Ethan!" Will tried to get his cousin's attention for the fifth time since they had all boarded the train for Central earlier that afternoon. He was definitely starting to get worried.

Ethan looked away from the window and blinked, still looking distant and a little dazed. "What?"

"It's dinner time," Will pointed out, holding out the hot dog he had in one hand as a demonstration. He had brought one for Ethan and one for himself. Ren had preferred the salad.

Ethan gave it an uninterested glance and shrugged. "No thanks." He turned back to the window.

Will gave Ren a helpless look and she sighed and shook her head. _Give him time_ her expression said, and as much as it irritated Will he was inclined to agree. He'd heard the story – from multiple sources – by the time he caught up with Ethan after his exam. He wasn't sure he had ever seen his cousin look more depressed or self-depreciating – or more like Uncle Ed for that matter. Ethan had apparently stayed up till the Pub closed, then hid out in the campus library – open all hours during exams – until his test, which he seemed convinced he had completely bombed.

Once they had boarded the train, Ethan had huddled up in his corner and not spoken a word.

With a shrug, Will downed his hot dog. When his cousin wanted to talk, he would. He eyed Ethan's food for a moment, and almost took a bite before a small, well-manicured finger poked him in the stomach. He glanced over at Ren, who was giving him a side-long look that was half amusement, half daring him to actually eat it in front of her. Will sighed and put it down with a smile. "Only cause it's Ethan's."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that I beat you in our little sparring match the other day," Ren agreed with a small chuckle.

"Of course not," Will chuckled with light sarcasm. It had been a humbling experience. There had been a time when the only people that Will sparred with who regularly beat him were his Dad and Uncle Al, and Sara after she became a trained State Alchemist. He and Ethan had usually been an even match. Not so since he started college. It actually irritated Will how lazy he'd gotten on some things in order to keep up with his studies, but he had enough things to stress over, and the easiest things to not worry about were the ones that slid first.

Though Ren's appearance in his life had definitely thrown a twist into his priorities! Not that Will was complaining. His beautiful girl made his last year at the University much easier to bear, despite the challenging course load. His natural inclination toward a neat appearance had returned after a single joke at his expense that he looked like a sheepdog, and while Ren was kind and never scolded the way his mother did, a single smiling glance during a meal was enough to make him keep a more watchful eye on what he put on his plate most days.

Perhaps the biggest motivator had been Ren's suggestion that he should take a trip to Xing for the summer after he graduated, meet her family, and there were resources in Xing that might be useful in his own alchemical research. While Will certainly didn't _mind_ that Ren was the sister of the Emperor of Xing, the idea of meeting her family – especially after all the stories Ethan and Will's father had told about the trip and the Xian family – meant he certainly didn't want to make a bad impression!

Will had run track in high school, but he had no illusions about how well he'd do at the moment, even though he'd actually lost a couple of pounds the last few weeks. Still, he'd gotten his hair trimmed up neater than he had since he left for college, and trimmed his goatee up as well; though he was toying with the idea of just shaving it off again. Ren had seen a bunch of his high school pictures and had commented on how dashing he looked and how much she liked his face.

Some of his friends joked about him being completely whipped already, but Will didn't care. His feelings for Ren were far different from any other woman he had ever known and being in love with her, and knowing she loved him back, was worth anything! The only time he could honestly say he'd been _whipped_ by Ren was when they sparred and he didn't really mind that either.

Will sat Ethan's hot dog down on the seat next to his cousin who didn't look in his direction. Then he leaned back, his arm going around Ren. Colt had said Ethan had been acting strange; Lia had been worried about him and very confused. Will had always figured that whenever Ethan finally got around to kissing the girl, things would fall into place. He'd watched his cousin pine for Lia for years. So why had it gone so wrong? He wished Ethan would talk.

Ethan had been the one to introduce Will to Ren. Now Will just hoped he could do something of equal worth to help him in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 15****th****, 1955**

Alyse walked briskly down the halls of Central Headquarters towards the office in charge of event coordination. There was a lot of preparation left for the diplomatic dinner coming up in just a couple of days, and the last thing she wanted to be this morning was late. Alyse made a point of _never_ being late. Immaculately dressed in a dark blue dress suit, her hair up, she tried her best to always look and act professional on the job; especially at Headquarters, where everyone was well aware of her family. She wasn't uptight about it, but she wanted to be taken seriously.

That morning it had taken a little longer than usual to walk to Headquarters because of the weather. The rainy sleet had continued and the roads and sidewalks were slick. She had a meeting this morning with the Colonel in charge of diplomatic events. As Alyse walked she went over the list of things they would be discussing. They still needed to arrange the –

-- Something slammed into her as she came around the corner, the leather folder in her hands falling to the ground and papers scattering!

"Crap, I'm sorry," a male voice said as she bent to pick up her paperwork. "Here let me get that."

Alyse looked up and into the face of a good looking Lieutenant Colonel with short sandy brown curls and deep soft gray eyes. "Thanks," she said graciously as he quickly picked everything up off the floor and tucked it back in her folder as they both stood.

"It's my fault," he chuckled disarmingly with a shake of his head. "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

"Well you were on the wrong side of the hallway," Alyse chuckled, smiling. "Apology accepted Lieutenant Colonel…"

"Fischer," he supplied when she left it dangling, and offered his hand politely. "Calvin Fischer, miss."

Well that was a familiar name! Alyse held her hand out, allowing him to take it. "The Whitewater Alchemist."

He blinked, then chuckled, bowing gallantly over her hand, his smile widening. "I fear my reputation precedes me. I've only been back on duty for twenty minutes."

"No need to fear," Alyse replied. "You were commended for actions during the Aerugo War weren't you?" The violence was long over, though the diplomatic corps continued to have its hands full. This week's State Dinner was part of that.

"I got a medal for getting my leg blown off you mean," Calvin shrugged self-depreciatingly, though he relaxed a little, his smile softening as he tapped his leg on the hallway floor and Alyse easily recognized the sound of auto-mail.

"I heard it was for more than that." Alyse shook her head. Actually, she had heard quite a few things about Calvin Fischer. Official reports did put him in for being wounded in battle, but also for his work as an alchemist. He'd worked with her cousin, and with Maes Mustang, though their stories about him were a little more…colorful. Her Aunt had built and installed the auto-mail leg that he was wearing. "You shouldn't belittle your own work."

Calvin looked startled. "If I'd been smarter I'd have been able to set the landmines off with alchemy instead of my foot."

Alyse smiled at the humility. "Only if you knew they were there. Don't beat yourself up over it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a meeting."

"Oh, sorry," Calvin's face flushed and he stepped out of the way. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Alyse paused. "What did you have in mind?"

Now he grinned. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to this week's State Dinner?"

Well she was going to be there anyway. Alyse contemplated the offer a moment, though she had to admit she got a brief enjoyment out of watching him squirm. Over a dozen men had asked her the same question this week, but she hadn't been interested in any of them. The Whitewater Alchemist was handsome, well polished, charming… and he was trying to make up for making her late. It was a sweet gesture. "You may have the honor," she chuckled.

Calvin bowed over her hand one more time. "Then may I also have the honor of knowing the name of the beautiful lady I've had the fortune to run into this morning?"

She smiled. It was nicest of all to know that he had asked without knowing who she was. So many of them were interested because of her family. "Alyse Elric."

**December 16****th****, 1955**

As Winry had predicted, Edward got a nice head cold in thanks for his good deed, but he didn't mind much. While he had rested all weekend, he was back at work Monday and when he wasn't busy with teaching classes he was distracted with their new tenants. As silly as it seemed, he had quickly become fond of the dogs, especially the mother and the runt that he helped feed. The pup seemed to like him too, and they napped on the couch together, the pup curled up on his chest.

The veterinarian had declared the entire lot of them healthy, looked at the mother's leg, and given her vaccinations. He was sure that as long as they got plenty of food they'd be fine, and the mother could have as much as she wanted and kept down.

Fortunately Bounce hadn't objected too much to the other dogs. She didn't go in the laundry room, but whenever the other dog – whom Ed had dubbed Daia (the Romany word for mother) – came out to go outside they would sniff and wag tails.

Despite his cold, Ed insisted on going to the train station to meet Ethan, Will, and Ren. "I hope Ethan doesn't feel crowded," he joked as he and Winry, Al, and Elicia waited on the train platform.

"You mean by his nine new siblings," Al joked, ribbing Ed.

Ed smirked. "You'd have done the same thing, Al. You're even more of a softie than I am. Dogs, cats, it doesn't matter."

"Fortunately it _wasn't_ me," Al grinned. "What are you going to do with all those pups?"

"I don't know; you want one?" Ed eyed his brother speculatively.

"No thanks," Elicia shook her head before Al could even answer. "The cats are enough." She looked anxious and Ed knew that Elicia was as curious to meet Renxiang as she was eager to see her son.

Ed was looking forward to seeing Mei's daughter again as well, though he didn't have the awkwardness of having his son the one dating her! From Ethan's phone calls, it certainly sounded serious.

The train arrived fifteen minutes late; not bad considering the weather. Will and Ren disembarked first, Will grinning from ear to ear as he hugged Elicia, then Al. "Man it's good to be home."

"It took me a moment to recognize you," Al laughed, and Ed smirked. The goatee was gone. Ren's influence? Not that it had ever bothered Ed, but his nephew looked far too much like Hohenheim with it to not give Ed double-takes from time to time.

Will shrugged, still smiling. "My chin's the coldest it's been in a few years," he joked easily.

"Well you look wonderful," Elicia smiled, obviously pleased.

"Thanks." Will stepped back then, one arm going behind Ren almost protectively. "Mom, this is Renxiang Xian. Ren, I'd like you to meet my Mom and Aunt Winry. You know my Dad and Uncle Edward."

Ed smiled. "Hello, Ren."

"It's nice to see you again," Al grinned.

Ren looked momentarily nervous, but she bowed gracefully in the Xingese fashion, keeping her focus on Elicia as she smiled. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Of course, Will's _mother _would be the one that Ren was nervous about meeting!

Elicia chuckled. "The pleasure is mine. All I hear when my son bothers to call is about you. Welcome."

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us," Winry smiled. They had offered Ren their guest room, mostly for propriety's sake. Though Ed was sure Ren would be spending most of her time wherever Will was, and vice versa.

Ren blushed slightly and Ed couldn't help but think that she looked exactly the way Mei probably had at that age; elegant and petite, though she looked even smaller standing next to Will, who was the tallest member of the family. There had to be a seven inch difference between them. "Thank you."

"Why don't you ladies get to the car and get warmed up," Al suggested. "We've got the bags."

As Winry and Elicia and Ren headed off, Ed turned to Will. "Where's Ethan?"

"He should be coming," Will replied, his grin fading. "He's been kind of… off this week."  
"What do you mean?" Ed frowned, suddenly worried. "Is he sick?"

"That too," Will shrugged. "Oh, just a cold I think but, well, maybe you can get a better story out of him than I can. It has to do with Lia. She was really upset and worried about him."

Lia upset, worried, and Ethan acting odd. That didn't add up to good news. "He won't talk about it?"

"He barely said two words the first half of the trip," Will shook his head as he and Al picked up his bags. "After that he was okay as long as I didn't try and ask what happened. I know Lia had a present for him, and he apparently had something for her and went over to her place Thursday evening. Next thing I knew Colt was knocking on my door saying he'd freaked out and Lia was crying."

"I'll talk to him," Ed promised, turning for the train as Will and Al headed for the cars. Now he really wanted the full story! He had tried to get Ethan to talk about his feelings for his friend for years, knowing that trying to get his son to be interested in anyone else would have been like trying to force _him_ into anything at that age. Now it looked like things had finally come to a head and it _hadn't_ gone well.

Ethan was coming down the steps as Ed reached the car, his suitcases in hand. Will was right, he didn't look good. He smiled when he spotted Ed, but it wasn't his usual grin. "Hey, Dad." He set his bags down as they hugged. "Where's Mom?"

"In the car keeping warm with Elicia and Ren," Ed chuckled as he insisted on taking one of the suitcases. "How was the end of the semester?"

"All right," Ethan shrugged apathetically as he followed Ed. "Exams were pretty rough, but no more than midterms."

"I thought you said midterms weren't bad," Ed pointed out. He remembered Ethan almost breezing through those.

"Oh, right," Ethan replied after a moment of confusion. "I guess it was just the last one that was rough."

"How come?" Ed had a pretty good idea.

Ethan didn't open up then and there however. He shrugged again. "I was tired and couldn't focus," he replied curtly.

Ed didn't press the issue. Not now. He'd wait till they got home. But his worry deepened. What had happened between the two that _this_ was the result?

* * *

Edward got his chance to talk to Ethan a couple of hours later after dinner. Ren was over at Al and Elicia's, and it was just the three of them – plus dogs – at the house. He exchanged glances with Winry when Ethan picked at his food, and waited until the table was cleared and they were both sitting in the living room while Winry went upstairs to take a bath.

Ed settled into the easy chair with the black and white pup for his supplemental feeding and Ethan sprawled out on the couch, watching Ed as he patiently fed the pup, whom he had named Pir.

"So what do their names mean?" Ethan asked after Pir had finished eating and passed out in Ed's lap.

Ed smiled as he set the bowl down. "Well Daia is Romany for _mother_. It just fit and she responds to it."

"And Pir?"

Ed couldn't help smirking. "Well I've been telling people it means _ferocious warrior_."

Now Ethan actually looked curious. "So it means something else then."

"I'll tell you what it means, but only if you promise not to spill the secret," Ed replied. "Only Alphonse knows better, and that's only because he knows as much Romany as I do."

"I won't tell."

"It means _stomach_," Ed chuckled. "No matter how much I feed this little guy, or his Mom does, he's always hungry."

Ethan actually smiled a real smile for the first time since he'd arrived home. "So he'll fit perfectly into the family. You _are_ planning to keep him right?"

"If your mother doesn't skin me for it," Ed admitted. He was already fond of the little guy. "Though she seems to like Daia too, and Bounce actually seems to enjoy the company. But that'd be it. The other eight are going!"

Ethan chuckled. "Good luck finding homes for that many pups."

"Well given they're at_ least_ half sheepdog, I figured we'd ship the rest off to Resembool if no one around here wanted them," Ed explained. "Aldon's already expressed interest in one or two for the boys."

"That's cool. I'm glad Bounce doesn't mind," Ethan said. Of course, she was pretty much Ethan's dog, and she was getting on in years so it made sense that he cared how she felt. "She's pretty special."

A lull fell on the conversation. Well, it seemed as good a time as any. "Speaking of special girls," Ed said, "how's Lia?"

Ethan jerked immediately before he forced himself to relax. "What have you heard?" he asked suspiciously, just confirming that something _was_ up.

"Not much," Ed answered, looking his son in the eyes. "But even without being there I can tell that _something's_ wrong, so you might as well fill me in."

Ethan looked decidedly uneasy, but under Ed's glare, he relented. With a heavy sigh, he began to tell the story. Ed winced at the part where Ethan fled Lia's room, and found himself puzzled and concerned through the conversation with Colt. "So I stayed in the library most of the night," he finally finished. "I was too afraid to go back until after my exam."

Ed sighed and rubbed his eyes. "That's complicated enough to give anybody a headache," he admitted. "What I don't get is why you freaked out. Do you really think you were in that much danger of getting _Lia_ to do something like that?" Even having only seen the girl again for a few days after several years, Lia didn't strike him as the type to give in to temptation, or be pressed into something. She was very independently minded and more highly moral than a lot of girls.

Ethan opened his mouth then snapped it shut again, blushing red. "I didn't think about that," he admitted.

"Obviously," Ed smiled sympathetically. "So if we take that out of the equation, what's wrong with being in love with the girl?"

To his surprise, Ethan was actually trembling with emotion. "I don't know," he finally admitted in frustration. "I mean what if that's not it? She's my best friend."

Had _he_ ever been this bad? Ed resisted the urge to roll his eyes even as he shook his head ruefully. "First of all, it's obvious she's in love with you. If she made it obvious enough_ I_ can tell, it might as well be plastered all over the place in electric lights. Second, you've got it _bad_; you have for years, and there's nothing wrong with that," he added the last as Ethan opened his mouth to object. "It's okay to fall for your best friend. Look how that turned out for your Mom and me?"

Ethan looked away. "Yeah… I have."

Okay, so many that was no longer the pristine example it could have been. "We're still together, even after all this time," Ed elaborated deliberately. "No matter how wrapped up I get in other things, or how much we fight, or what life throws at us, I know I need her and that she loves and needs me. Hell, you and Lia are probably a better match than we ever were; you're less volatile and you agree on almost everything." Watching his son put himself through unnecessary grief over this pained Ed. While academically he knew his son's hesitations were not entirely his fault, Ethan's fears were founded in his experiences and that _was_ in good part Ed's doing.

Ethan looked unsure. "But what do I do now?"

"Well, I'm not recommending anything _untoward,_" Ed smirked slightly, "But you should just see where it goes and take things at their own pace. Just because you've made a step forward doesn't mean you have to start running." His voice softened further. "Just don't let her get away, kid. Or you might find yourself regretting it years later, and most of the time guys don't get another chance." Ed still remembered being a very lonely man at only twenty-five, when it felt like he'd already lived a lifetime, and had to face the fact that he had left behind the one person other than his brother that really mattered to him. Winry had been the one to put the effort into reuniting them. Without that, he really could no longer imagine a life with any other woman. "It's okay to take it slow, but you'd better make it clear how you feel. I have this feeling that Lia probably understands more than you're giving her credit for."

Ethan looked at him in silence for several seconds, not speaking, but obviously absorbing everything he had said and processing it. That was good. Ed waited, absently stroking Pir's fur. "Well, I guess I can't ever really claim I'm not interested anymore, can I?"

Ed couldn't help snickering. "Not after that little interlude, no. It sounds like a pretty classic case to me."

Ethan nodded. "I wish this stuff was as obvious in us as it was in patients. I guess this is why I'm not going into psychology."

"It sounds to me like you could use a little perspective," Ed suggested.

Ethan gave him a curious look. "What kind of perspective?"

"That of your best friend."

It took his son moment to realize what Ed was talking about. When he did, he shook his head, but smiled. "Yeah, if she'll talk to me."

"Why don't you call her and find out?"

"Tomorrow," Ethan replied. "She doesn't get home until then," he added hastily.

Ed smiled. "All right; tomorrow then. Though now that we've gotten that out of the way, I've still got one concern."

"What's that?" Ethan asked.

Ed had the feeling Ethan wasn't going to like his next question. "Why did you run out on Colt? I mean, yeah the conversation sounded heated, but it sounds like he was just trying to help you out, even if it wasn't the best solution." Not that Ed thought he would necessarily have reacted any better in a similar situation at that age, but even now he wouldn't be offended if someone _offered _him a drink. That was the reaction he didn't understand.

Now Ethan looked embarrassed. "He knows I don't drink. I just… it kind of freaked me out that I was actually _going_ to say yes." Perhaps one of the strangest admissions to ever come from the mouth of an eighteen-year old male; other than Ethan's being upset at _enjoying_ and having a physical response to kissing a girl anyway.

Ed could already sense he wasn't going to like the answer, in a personal way, but he needed to make sure his son was all right, because right now he was clearly dealing with a lot of issues, but not necessarily _well._ "Ethan, is there a problem I don't know about?"

Ethan's eyes widened. "No! I mean… well heck no! That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid!" he barked, sitting up sharply.

"Whoa, relax!" Ed held up one hand at the sudden outburst. "All right! I'm just trying to understand."

Ethan seemed to realize he'd over-reacted again. He wiped his face with one hand and shifted positions so he was sitting on the edge of the couch. "It's a pretty common medical fact that the likelihood for, well, _problems_ of some kinds, can run in families. I just… I never want that to happen. I can't _let_ that happen. I try not to make a big deal out of it, but I just don't want to get into it with people," he said softly.

Even though he had sort of seen it coming, Ed still felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. Ethan was _afraid._ He sounded convinced that he was in real danger of falling into the same trap, even though Ed was sure that was very unlikely. It hadn't been something he worried about with Ethan. "Wait…you mean you've _never_ had a drink?"

His son might be the strangest college student in the history of Amestris, but Ethan shook his head. "Not once. Not after everything that happened with you and Mom. I saw what that stuff did to you, Dad, and what happened to our family. I'd never felt so lost, or afraid, not even on missions being shot at."

"Ah, damn it," Ed growled, irritated with himself for not considering this possibility. "Listen to me for a minute. That stuff didn't _do_ anything to me," he argued, shaking his head. "The problem was me. I did this to myself. The alcohol was just a tool I used that got me there, but it was a choice I made at a point where the fact that I did it willingly_ should_ have had me running for help." It was a mental place he never wanted to be again. "There was already something wrong, but the problem was in here," he tapped his skull with one finger. "I'm not saying you're not right to be cautious. Hell, it just means you're smarter than me. But I don't want you to be so scared that you go to the other extreme. Absolutist thinking is a trap too. After all, once you break and have a drink, why stop there? Might as well go all the way right? You're already screwed." He hoped the sarcasm was evident in the last sentences!

Apparently it was, because Ethan gave him a wry twisted smirk. "All right, I get the point. You really thought I had?"

Ed shrugged. "It's not the first time I did something completely stupid," He pointed out. There was a very long list of idiotic – and sometimes taboo – things he had done in his life, but he meant where drinking was concerned too. "It didn't stop Aldon from growing up and moving up to Briggs and what happened with him and Cassie right? He likes a good drink as much as anyone else, but he's all right. Sara's always been cautious, and she's the one who best remembers the Xing War, but she's stable. Al, your Mom… no one else ever freaked out or has problems with it, and hopefully they never will. I'm just a beautiful mental _mess_. But you're eighteen. It's not exactly an unreasonable presumption on that level is it?"

"I guess not," Ethan shrugged. "Though it tells me there are things you don't know about me," he chuckled half-heartedly. "I'm glad you don't think I'm nuts. I just don't ever want anyone to feel the way… well the way I felt… and have it be _my_ fault."

"No one does," Ed sighed. He certainly hadn't meant to hurt his family the way he had. "I just don't want you to spend so much time trying to avoid it, you unwittingly stumble in another direction. I was so worried about doing what my father did, and I hurt my own family in entirely different ways. Sometimes, I think what I did was worse."

"Nah," Ethan shook his head. "And you have a point. I'll probably come up with some even more spectacular way of screwing up."

"You know, even if you didn't look like my twin, your logic's messed up enough sometimes you have to be mine," Ed joked.

"Just what I always wanted to inherit," Ethan smirked, but his tone was gentle. "I guess I've been pretty stupid about the whole thing," he sighed, smile fading. "Colt told me Lia was crying when Stacia found her after I bolted like that. I was a coward for not talking to her before I left East City. I just hope she'll forgive me."

At that, Ed shrugged, smiling. "There's only one way to find out, but if I know her at all, I bet she will." Of course, only time would tell, but he was sure Ethan would be able to smooth things over with Lia.

Ethan nodded, looking more doubtful than Ed felt. "I hope so."

**December 17th, 1955**

Ethan was more than a little nervous when he picked up the phone that evening. He had waited until after dinner on purpose. Ren and Will were out, his cousin showing Ren a great time with dinner and dancing, and his parents were upstairs. He thought he heard them talking quietly in the bedroom. So he was alone. That was only part of the reason he had waited, though he knew Lia's train should have arrived in South City by midday. He wanted to give her a little time to get settled and, hopefully, her parents would be willing to give her a little privacy to talk. That assumed, of course, that she did not hang up the moment she realized that it was him.

Ethan had called the number before a few times over the years, so he didn't need to look it up. He was nervous as it rang though. The line clicked after only two rings. "Swanson residence, Sylvia speaking," the sound of Lia's mother's voice came over the line.

"Good evening, Mrs. Swanson," Ethan spoke politely. He had no idea what Lia might have told her parents. "This is Ethan Elric. May I please speak with Lia if she's available?"

There was a slight pause. "Lia is indisposed at the moment, Ethan. I will tell her you called."

Ethan felt his heart sink. "Yes, thank you very much Mrs. Swanson. Good evening."

"Good evening." The line went dead.

Ethan felt his heart drop to the floor. While Lia's mother hadn't sounded particularly angry with him, she had been curtly polite and had not seemed more or less happy to hear from him than at any other time. She had always been formal though, and not much friendlier when Ethan had visited their home as a child. Lia's mother liked things neat and quiet, and playing and such had been much better done over at his house where his parents had never minded rambunctious activities.

Who even knew if Lia would call him back? Ethan fidgeted; sure he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until he knew. Her mother _would_ tell Lia he had called. She was not a liar after all. So Ethan went into the kitchen and rooted around in the fridge for one of his father's bottles of pop. He wasn't disappointed, and pulled out a root beer from the back, nice and icy cold. He popped the cap and took a swig, heading back to the living room. He contemplated the bookshelf, and finally pulled down one of the Xingese alchemy books. At least that might distract him given he always had to focus a little more when reading in the other language.

That was the plan anyway. The next hour seemed to draw on for eternity. Ethan read barely four pages. He kept looking up at the phone. His mother came downstairs once and gave him a questioning look. Ethan shrugged and told her he was expecting a phone call. From the look on her face, he suspected that his father had told her at least some of last night's conversation. He didn't mind. Ethan knew that if he told one parent, unless he specifically said otherwise, the other would know anything that they thought was important to share.

Ethan gave up trying to read. He pulled his laundry from the dryer and folded it, then fed Bounce and let her out afterwards. He was beginning to think about giving up two hours after his call when the phone finally rang. "I've got it!" he shouted as he dove across the room and grabbed it. "Hello, Lia?" he blurted out before thinking it _might_ be for someone else.

"Hello, Ethan," Lia's voice was like a lifeline as Ethan clutched the phone. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. My mother only told me you called _after_ I got out of the bath. If she had told me earlier I wouldn't have soaked so long."

Ethan tried not to imagine Lia in the bathtub. He was glad she couldn't see him blushing. "That's all right. I… I really need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too," Lia replied, her tone getting softer. Was that hesitation? "If now is a good time."

"Yes! I mean….Yeah, anytime is good. Or always is-" Ethan found himself fumbling terribly over his answer. "Now is good. Yes."

He hoped Lia's quiet chuckle was a good sign. "Good. I tried to find you before you left, but when I went to Arc Colt said I'd missed you."

"Yeah, I didn't have much time after my exam," Ethan replied lamely.

"Ethan… I'm sorry about what happened," Lia said suddenly all in a rush. "I didn't mean to upset you. I should have known I was pushing too hard. I mean--"

"Wait what?" Ethan cut her off. Lia thought _she_ had been pushing _him_? "No! Lia it wasn't like that at all!" he exclaimed, trying to explain before she said something he would regret forever.

There was momentary startled silence on the other end of the line. "What do you mean, Ethan?"

He swallowed. "I mean there's nothing to be at fault for," he replied, hesitantly at first, than with more surety. "I was surprised when you kissed me, sure. But I kissed _you_ back, remember? I was just getting so into it I thought I might lose control…" There he stumbled, unable to say what he had been thinking.

He wondered if Lia could hear blushing. "Oh," she replied softly. "So you're not mad me then."

"Not at all," Ethan shook his head vehemently. "That was… well, it was the most incredible feeling I've ever had! I just don't ever want to do something that will jeopardize what we've got! I mean, you're my best friend in the world. I don't think I could have gotten through everything I have without you. You always make my day better and even when I forget everything else, you're there. I appreciate that, and I'm not sure I've ever told you. But I realized that, and I've been terrified for days that you wouldn't speak to me ever again!"

The quiet on the other end terrified him, but Ethan waited, giving Lia time to gather her thoughts. "Thank goodness! I thought I'd misread you completely." Lia sounded like there might be tears in her eyes. "But I should have been expecting that kind of reaction out of you," she admitted, and she chuckled. "You're such a sweet guy. But then, that's why I've always liked you."

Ethan felt the same warming sensation he had that evening in Lia's room, but this time he didn't try and quash it. "Lia, I'm sorry I panicked. I over-reacted. Then I got back to my room and Colt was pissed at me for making you cry, and he offered me a drink and I just really couldn't take it. I was so overwhelmed I just kind of lost it. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can," Lia replied, gently soothing. "Colt told me about that later. I hope you don't mind, but I told him just a little of what really happened with your Dad. He felt pretty bad afterwards, but I don't think you have to worry about him and Lance badgering you anymore about that."

She wasn't just beautiful, talented, and sweet… she was an angel! "Thanks. I still owe him an apology when we get back. And I don't know how I can make this up to you," Ethan said, "Or where this puts us I mean in terms of well… us."

"Well, where do you want it to leave us?" Lia asked speculatively.

So not a fair question! "Still best friends," Ethan replied cautiously. "But, maybe that's not all we really are anymore. That's just all I've ever looked for, so that's all I've ever seen. I never really knew how much more you might feel, Lia, but that's because I wasn't paying attention and…and I was scared. But I know I feel more than that, and after this I can't really deny it anymore. So…. You want to do something when we get back to school? You know…"

"Like a date?" Lia finished up for him, chuckling.

He really did sound stupid didn't he? Ethan relaxed, chuckling in return. "Yeah, like a date. Though I guess that's not really any different from anything else we've ever done."

"Sure it is," Lia teased. "You've never taken me out someplace _nice_, or held my chair, or treated me like a lady."

She had a point. They had never been into forced gallantry, and when they were younger, she had been almost as much of a tomboy as Sara when she was out of sight of her mother. But Lia wasn't a kid anymore and neither was he. "Then I'll have to fix that," he said. "Cause you definitely deserve it." Hell, she deserved so much more than that! Ethan's body chose that moment to betray him, and he was wracked by a hard sneeze, a reminder of the cold he was still getting over.

"Ethan," there was a slightly warning, resigned tone in Lia's voice, "Did you catch cold again?"

He felt sheepish as he replied. "Yes ma'am."

A chuckle. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

It was an impulse, but Ethan dared this time. "Whatever you want, Lia."

On the other end of the line, Ethan couldn't decide if Lia was crying with relief, or laughing so hard at him she might fall out of her chair. Either way, he was glad he hadn't lost her! Now, they could just take it one step at a time.

When Ethan hung up the phone not much later, he heard footsteps on the stairs; his father's. A few seconds later he came around the corner. "So," Ed said, leaving it hanging.

Ethan shrugged, feeling a stupid smile come to his face. "Well, I guess I sorta have a girlfriend."

At that his father looked relieved then he smirked knowingly. "So what else is new?"

**December 19****th****, 1955**

Edward knew he technically didn't have to go to this evening's State Dinner. Breda hadn't required it of him and, since he had technically retired from active duty as a General – and was barely doing the full duty of an Alchemist these days, he thought with some irritation – he was hardly a critical political figure. But this _was_ an evening with the diplomatic envoys from Aerugo, and Ed still felt like he ought to be involved in that country given he felt responsible for the citizens he had promised to help on their way in, no matter how things had gone later. The new government might not be a smooth operation, but at least now no one was being shot or imprisoned and the riots had stopped.

So Edward pulled out his best suit – he only wore his old uniform when the occasion required it – and Winry looked gorgeous as always in a warm plum colored floor length strapless evening gown, though she had a matching shoulder wrap that was a necessity given the chilly weather. Ethan begged off, saying he wanted to stay home and do a little studying in preparation for his classes next semester. However, Ed was almost certain a good amount of that time would be spent on the phone with a particular lovely blonde if she was available.

Even without Ethan, the Elric family was putting in quite a showing this evening. Sara and Franz were there – Ed would always count them family in his line, no matter the change in his daughter's last name – and of course Alphonse and Elicia. Gracia had chosen to attend – being Hughes' widow she was still a member of the Officer's Wives Clubs and a welcome friend to too many families.

Will, in a rare event, had chosen to attend, though Ed knew that was because Ren had insisted that Xing have a presence at this dinner and, being in evidence, she was of course the best choice for an impromptu envoy! Ed found that amusing, but Will seemed to be enjoying himself, if a little bewildered as Ren – in modern but very Xingese eveningwear – easily spoke with anyone who came up, and ended up quickly in deep conversation with one of the Aerugean Ambassador's wives and Elena Mustang.

There was another woman who seemed quite at home in this den of diplomatic disingenuousness. Of course, Aerugo was Elena's home country and her father had been an ambassador _to_ Amestris for three years. Now Elena preferred to call Central home, but her father's influence ran deep and she was clearly comfortable talking the subtleties and more complex intricacies of diplomatic discussion. Maes Mustang simply sat or stood beside his wife looking like he was enjoying watching her talk circles around some of the men from her own country!

Of course Edward understood how that felt. Winry was the same when it came to talking business. If the topic under discussion was auto-mail, she always came out on the top end. Ed stood off to the side sipping from a fluted glass of sparkling cider, just enjoying the general flow of conversation. If he wasn't needed to be trotted out as Fullmetal Alchemist or war hero – the latter a title he still despised – Ed was best serving his country by being visible but unobtrusive after the polite introductions were over with. Ed had been anything but polite or subtle while _in_ Aerugo!

"Never thought I'd see the day you became a wallflower, Fullmetal," Roy's voice made him turn. The Flame Alchemist was standing only feet away, sipping from his own glass.

Ed smirked. "Then what are you doing joining me?"

"This is the old Alchemists wall. It's where all the cool kids hang out," Roy chuckled. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"Must have missed it, since I don't have to do paperwork anymore," Ed replied.

"Makes two of us." Roy shook his head, then he paused, looking across the room. "You'd better look out. I think your brother's about to have a fit of apoplexy."

"Oh, how come?" Ed turned to look in the same direction.

"He just saw his daughter's escort for the evening."

As Ed finished his turn, Alyse – looking elegant and put-together as always, and drawing eyes with every movement in a very fashionable dark green gown – entered the room, very clearly on the arm of the Whitewater Alchemist. "She came with Fischer? I would never have pegged that match." Alyse was such a stickler for propriety most of the time. But then he had seen stranger, and it would have been jumping to conclusions to assume it was anything other than friendly. Though he could understand why Al would be upset given Fischer's reputation with women! Alphonse looked like he was about to swallow his tongue. Elicia was patting his hand and trying to distract him, but it wasn't working.

"Well obviously Al didn't either." Roy actually looked mildly amused. "Though that particular Lieutenant Colonel makes me glad I don't have any eligible daughters."

"Yeah… me too," Ed replied. "He reminds me too much of you sometimes."

"Well then he'll make a great President someday," Roy laughed, but he clearly got Ed's point. "They don't look too cozy. It's probably nothing serious."

No, they definitely didn't look romantically involved. As Ed watched, they actually split up briefly as Alyse began to _work the party. _She had helped put it together after all, and she was still part of making sure it all turned out as planned. "Probably not," he agreed.

"Certainly not as much as the lovebirds," Roy's attention turned to Will and Ren. "Now I can't see anyone complaining about a match with the sister of one of the most powerful men on the Continent."

"I pity the man who only sees Ren for her pedigree," Ed chuckled. Admittedly, that pedigree included the training that came with it, as royalty and as an alchemist.

"This is true, especially if she is anything like her mother." Roy gave Ed an interesting side-long look as he spoke.

Ed shrugged. "She's the same girl we met in Xing, just matured. She's very down to earth and she gets along fantastically well with the rest of the family."

"So they're a done deal then."

"They've only been dating for a couple of months," Ed pointed out. "But it sure looks that way doesn't it? They're practically inseparable, and well matched if that's where it goes."

"Reminds me of a few other couples we know," Roy snickered. "Alchemists aren't known for falling gently when we do."

Well that was certainly true. Ed continued watching their family members under discussion, eyes drawn to Maes and Elena since they were still talking with Ren and Will. "Is it my imagination, Mustang, or is your daughter-in-law _enceinte_?"

"Good eye, they only just told us a few days ago. Are you ogling my son's wife, Fullmetal?" Roy smirked. Little Roy, Maes and Elena's first child, was almost two years old. Given that Maes seemed as enthralled with his wife as much as when he came home from the war, and as adoring of his son almost as badly as his own namesake had been with Elicia, Ed wasn't surprised at all to find them expecting a second.

Ed sipped his glass, refusing to rise at the suggestion. "Just observant. I spent two months visiting with my most prolific offspring earlier this fall remember?"

"Right," Roy nodded. "This is six right?" Of course Roy knew full well how many children Aldon had! He just liked to play at small talk and tease.

Ed snorted, but it was with laughter. "Three," he corrected unnecessarily. "I don't think even Cassie has the patience to allow _that_!"

"Look at you two lurking and staring at everyone. You're worse gossips than old ladies at a village picnic," Winry chuckled as she joined them, slipping her arm easily into Ed's. It was a familiar, comfortable position for them both. "And you're making people nervous wondering what two old Generals are saying about them, or plotting."

"Us? We already control the Country, what more could we want?" Roy chuckled. "Looks like it's actually time to sit down for dinner. I should go find Riza."

As Roy headed off, Ed escorted Winry to their table. "Were we really making people nervous?"

"Yes, actually. Why?" Winry asked as he pulled out her chair for her.

Ed smirked. "Roy and I will have to make sure to do that more often."

* * *

Alyse could not have been enjoying herself more. So far the evening – for which she had done the majority of the planning – was going smashingly well. Everything looked wonderful, and the guests had no reason to complain of any lack or flaw. Not with the drinks or with the food. Apparently they loved the menu. The music selection seemed to please as well, softer instrumentals during dinner to promote conversation but allow for natural silences to fall without seeming awkward. The livelier pieces were reserved for afterwards, when folks were inclined to take to the dance floor.

Which was where Alyse found herself later in the evening, in the arms of Calvin Fischer, who had been –without a doubt- the most _naturally_ gallant and conscientious date she had ever had! He was polite and a pleasant conversationalist, but not clinging. When she needed to do her job he was happy not to get in the way and not offended or possessive when she talked to people. Of course, he knew almost everyone here as well as, or possibly better than, she did. Still, he was funny, intelligent, and as it turned out, he was a good dancer despite his claims that he was still getting the finer-points down when it came to moving with his auto-mail.

Alyse liked the way he looked at her too. She felt a little warm under his pleasant gray gaze. She had never dated anyone more than a year or two older than her, and Calvin was solidly eleven years older, but that seemed to make for a very pleasant difference. The boys in high school had been nice enough, but she already preferred the _men_ of the military.

"You lied," she smiled coyly up at him.

"Oh?" Calvin looked a little confused and then concerned. "Not intentionally I swear. What about?"

Alyse chuckled. "You said you weren't a very good dancer."

Relief crossed his face, and he chuckled. "My apologies. I wasn't aware that my skills had improved. Must be a special feature built into the auto-mail."

"Yes, I'm sure Aunt Winry includes improved dance skills in every auto-mail foot or leg she designs," Alyse countered playfully as he spun her into a small dip at the end of the song.

Gray eyes danced with obvious pleasure. "Remind me to thank her. I've never enjoyed dancing this much before."

Alyse felt her face flush warm. "Then, shall we have another?"

"Milady, I would be delighted."


	3. Chapter 3

**December 24****th****, 1955**

"Alphonse, what did that pork chop ever do to you?"

Al looked up at his wife then down at the food on his plate. It did look rather savaged by his knife despite the fact he had only taken two bites so far. "Sorry, Elicia. I was just hoping we could have had everyone here for a nice family meal." He tried to sound calm, but even he could hear the irritation in his voice.

Elicia rolled her eyes. "I thought we agreed that you don't voice opinions about Alyse's boyfriends anymore?"  
"What opinion?" Al countered, taking another bite. Why shouldn't he care that his daughter had been out _twice_ more with the man since the dinner? That meant three dates in six days and that was already more serious than he liked!

Gracia ate calmly, but Will looked mildly amused. "The whole _everything would be great of Alyse was here instead of out with that guy I don't approve of_ opinion, Dad."

Al swallowed and looked over at his son. "Smart ass."

"What is it about the Lieutenant Colonel that bothers you?" Ren asked, clearly aware that she was missing something that was common knowledge to the rest of the family.

Al was saved from having to explain – or more likely pre-empted – by his son. "Fischer's a State Alchemist. He's worked with Dad and Uncle Ed for years, though more with Sara and Kane and that crew. The thing is he's got quite a reputation with the ladies."

"Just what sort of reputation?" Ren asked. "I can't imagine your military allows untoward behavior."

Will actually chuckled as he smiled fondly at his girlfriend. Al was now glad_ he _was not trying to explain. "Well what you do in the privacy of your own quarters off-duty is anyone's own business as long as you keep it discrete," he pointed out. "But it's not that he has a bad rep, it's just that he has a rather _long_ list of girlfriends and a history of avoiding serious relationships."

Realization dawned quickly. "So you don't think he's really interested in Alyse."

"Not for anything I want him interested in her for," Al mumbled between bites of asparagus.

"Don't mind Dad. He complains about all of Alyse's boyfriends," Will shrugged. "Alyse isn't stupid, and Fischer's rep's never included being underhanded."

"I see," Ren nodded, nibbling her own asparagus lightly. "My brother is also quite protective."

Now it was Al's turn to stifle a chuckle as Will looked worried. "_How _protective?"

Ren smiled a little too sweetly. "Oh you have nothing to worry about, Will. If you pass the interviews, the intellectual exam, and the contest of physical prowess fighting him personally than you'll be fine." She set her fork down. "Oh, and of course my Mother must approve."

Will was turning a little green. "And what does that involve?"

"Manners, personal grooming, oh and in your case I am sure she will wish to discuss your knowledge of alchemy," Ren chuckled.

Elicia chose that moment to set dessert on the table; a tray of small peach-and-cream cheese filled pastries. "Enjoy everyone."

Al took one, nibbling as he watched the interplay going on in front of him. _He_ was fairly certain that Ren was teasing his son. Mei and Mao were hardly monsters who would devour or disapprove of Will. "They're great, honey."

"William?"

"Huh?" Will looked up at his mother than at the table. "Oh, no thanks Mom."

Al tried not to snort a laugh as Elicia looked as if she was honestly concerned. He was sure she found the situation amusing. "Are you sure, Will? I know they're your favorite."

"Yeah well…" Will fumbled, eyes darting briefly to Ren before he looked back up at his mother. "Maybe later. I'm full."

Ren shook her head as she reached out and took a pastry and nibbled delicately. "That is delicious!" she exclaimed. "Oh have one, Will. It won't kill you."

"But you might," Will flushed momentarily, then shrugged and took one.

When dinner was over, Ren insisted on helping clear the table and helping Elicia and Gracia with the dishes. She had done so every night that she had been over at their house, and Al had only tried to suggest once that, as a guest, she certainly didn't have to. The look on Ren's face made it clear that she hoped to be more than a _guest_.

So Al and Will got out of the way, settling in on the couch. Orestes and Elektra, Al's cats, joined them. Elektra claimed her throne in Al's lap, and Orestes began kneading the side of Will's stomach with his front feet. Will grabbed the cat and roughed him up playfully. Orestes put up with it for a few seconds, and then moved to the other end of the couch where he began to straighten his fur. "That's what you get cat," he smirked.

"His just desserts?" Al quipped.

Will smirked. "Funny, Dad. Why do you find this so amusing?"

"Just enjoying the role reversal," Al shrugged, smiling. Elektra purred. "I've been in your position."

"Dating an Emperor's sister?" Will replied, though he obviously knew what Al really meant.

"Facing down the cooking of the brilliant ladies in this family," Al corrected with a chuckle, "Though your grandfather certainly treated Elicia like a little Empress when she was a kid."

"So I've heard," Will grinned. "I guess I owe you an apology for stuffing my face in front of you all the time in high school," he laughed. "It's coming back to bite me now."

"A little," Al agreed, "Though your mother exaggerates when she scolds. So, are you planning a trip to Xing I haven't heard about?"

"Yes, actually," Will admitted, leaning back, his arms across the back of the couch. "Ren's invited me to meet her family, and there's a chance I can get some work there helping out with alchemical research, at least for a couple of months."

"Nervous?" Al already knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

"Well I'd hate to put in a poor showing," Will said as Orestes crept back towards him. "And really, I've been pretty irritated with _myself_ for quite a while about getting out of shape. Ren's just much better motivation than me griping at myself when I've got three papers due and no free time." He grinned at that last. "She's incredible isn't she?"

Al chuckled. "Well she's a nice girl and a good person. What matters is that _you_ think she's incredible, not if I do. Of course, if you're fishing for approval your mother and I both think she's great, so quit worrying."

Will's eyes flashed briefly with relief. So he _had_ been a little concerned. "Good. I mean, I know we haven't known each other long, but I've never felt like this about any of my girlfriends; not even close. The world's just not complete without her anymore. She makes every day better."

Al knew that feeling only too well. "Then hold on to her, Will, and always make sure she knows it."

* * *

"That was delightful," Alyse smiled as she and Calvin walked down Central's main downtown thoroughfare. They had eaten at a little Cretan restaurant she had frequented a couple of times before, taken in a film about a war time romance between an Amestrian solder and an Ishballan woman set during the Rebellion, and now they were just walking, talking about whatever came to mind, and she was having a very good time. "Though I'm not sure how believable I found the plot of the film."

"Given what we both know about the Massacre?" Calvin eyed her with a knowing smile. "The history was pretty inaccurate, but that could very well be on purpose. Still, didn't you find it at least a little romantic?"

"I think there are too many dramatic war and love stories in my family," Alyse admitted. "And in Central in general. They're all lovely, but after you hear them so often, I guess the movie just doesn't seem as original or convincing. The real stories are almost always better, Calvin."

"You have a point," Calvin nodded, not offended by her disagreement with him. That was something she liked. He didn't try to posture, he didn't get offended if she had opinions or they disagreed. He was very relaxed about who he was, and who she was. "And I've told you, you can call me Cal."

"But I like the name Calvin," Alyse chuckled. "It suits you. It's very mature, but not stuffy. Besides, it sounds less like _cad_."

The smile slipped briefly from Calvin's face, but returned almost immediately. "Yeah, well, some would say the latter fits me better anyway."

"Well unless you're faking being a nice guy, I don't see where they get that assumption," Alyse replied with a slight shrug. "Dating a lot of people isn't necessarily a bad thing. I've had several boyfriends, and a lot of one-time dates. They were all reasonably nice guys too. But it's hard to get to know them. You, at least, make it obvious what kind of person you are right off." She slipped her hand down his arm just enough to squeeze his hand. "I've heard plenty of stories about you. I _do_ work at HQ don't I?" There was plenty of gossip to be had! "Lots of girls, but no real complaints, no scandals, and no one makes it to Lieutenant Colonel without a lot of effort, so I doubt you're lazy."

Now Calvin looked downright embarrassed. "You make it sound so reasonable," he shrugged. "I wish more people saw it that way."

Sara had heard the interpretations too, and she _had_ heard less flattering stories, but given the sources, Alyse wasn't sure how much credence to give them as unbiased. "I hope I'm not prying, but what does my cousin have against you anyway?"

Calvin hesitated for a step, and then continued as if nothing had happened. "Sara?" He tried to sound casual, but Alyse wasn't buying it. She hadn't seen him nervous once on any of the times they had been out. "Mostly that Mustang and I don't get along. He's one of her best friends after all. We used to get into it more and I don't think she's ever forgiven me for it."

He was telling the truth. One thing Alyse had always been good at was reading people. It was part of how she had survived high school and why she enjoyed her work and was as good at it as she was. However, there was something more behind it, something he was obviously not comfortable sharing. "She dislikes you because you and Maes don't get along?" Sara usually seemed pretty good about not letting other people's disagreements get in the way of her own interactions.

"We've had some personal disagreements too," Calvin added then, sighing. "We don't see eye to eye a lot when it comes to life philosophies. You want to know anything else you'll have to ask Sara."

Alyse heard the note of finality in that statement, politely as Calvin said it. "All right," she replied, letting the subject drop. She stopped walking, and he did so automatically, turning to look at her. She hadn't meant to make him anxious or uncomfortable. Alyse smiled. "You know I'm not my cousin right?"

Calvin stared at her for a moment then chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed. She's really not my type."

"Does that mean I am?" Alyse asked softly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He gathered her hands in his. "Would we be on a date if you weren't?"

"Possibly," Alyse dared to reply.

"All right you have me there," Calvin smirked lop-sidedly. "You're beautiful, kind, and intelligent, Alyse. As for if you really are my type or not; permission to find out?"

Was he asking what she thought he was? Yes, from the glint in his eyes, she was sure. "Permission granted, Lieutenant Colonel."

Alyse didn't much care that they were standing on the sidewalk near the park in the square. The kiss she received was sweet with the lingering taste of Cretan zest and wine, and one more she was struck by the difference between high school boys and _experience._

Alyse decided very quickly that she _liked_ experience!

**December 25****th****, 1955**

This had gone far enough. Sara hadn't said anything when Cal showed up with her cousin at the State Dinner. She hadn't wanted to cause a scene, and from what she could tell Cal had been a perfect gentleman all evening and they had been there as nothing more than acquaintances. Besides, Cal had only been back on duty for a few days. It didn't seem fair to question his motives when he'd been in auto-mail rehabilitation for over two years.

Since then, however, she knew they had been on real _dates_. Uncle Al had been stressing about it and her father had mentioned it in passing. Sara had seen Alyse in the halls, and the little smile on her cousin's face worried her. Did she have any idea the kind of man she was seeing? Sara knew Alyse was pretty savvy despite her innocence, but it was easy to be misled by honest charm. She didn't think Cal was lying to her, but that was just such a mismatch it made her brain hurt to think about it!

Then last night, Sara had been on her way home after a quick grocery run and spotted two very familiar forms kissing right underneath a street lamp.

If nothing else, Sara was more worried about Cal's intentions than Alyse's. The Whitewater Alchemist did not _court_ ladies. He did not look for long term entanglements. But he had always been straightforward about that. If he had been here, why was Alyse still seeing Cal? Or was her young cousin star-struck enough by Cal's attentions that her common sense had taken a little vacation?

Well, Sara intended to find out. She waited for a good opportunity, eventually happening to catch Cal alone in the break room during her morning break as she was getting a cup of tea. "Hey there, Whitewater," she commented casually as he came in. "You look like you're in a good mood."

"Hey there, Twilight," Cal smirked as he poured himself coffee. "You sound like you're fishing for information."

Well there was no reason to beat around the bush. They had never bothered with niceties before. "I want to know what your intentions are towards my kid cousin, Fischer. I saw you two last night. What are you up to?"

"Dating an enchanting young woman, that's what," Cal retorted, leaning against the counter as he sipped his coffee, then grimaced. "Mmm, yeah. I really missed this sludge."

"Stay on topic," Sara frowned. He was irritating, but she couldn't decide if he was doing it on purpose. "You don't do _serious_ and Alyse doesn't do _easy_, so what game are you playing at?"

Now Cal frowned. "What makes you think I'm playing at anything?"

"See previous statement," Sara countered. "She's eighteen, Cal."

"Exactly!" Cal gestured with one hand as if she had made his point, grinning. "She's completely legal."

Yes, he was trying to egg her on. "She's an adult, but she's a sweet innocent kid still in a lot of ways. Besides that, you've got eleven years on her!"

"You're saying she's too good for me," Cal stood up straight with a surprising glower and finished draining his coffee cup.

"I'm saying if you do anything to her I'll transmute your uniform into sandpaper – sand side in," Sara said. She didn't care if it sounded like a threat. She didn't trust Cal even half as far as she _could_ throw him.

Cal dropped his coffee cup in the sink. "I think Alyse is capable of taking care of herself, _Colonel Heimler._" With that he turned and stomped out of the room.

Sara watched him go, a little surprised by the ferocity of his reaction. It worried her. What concerned her more though, was that she couldn't decide if Cal was getting defensive on his own behalf or her cousin's.

**December 26****th****, 1955**

The serious business had been left long enough. Ed had been both eager, and a little worried, about letting Ren assess the likelihood that alchemy could be used to improve his health. He hadn't wanted to get his hopes up, but even a desperate straw of a dream was worth grasping at this point.

So that evening before dinner, when Ed got home from HQ, he found himself sitting on the living room couch with Winry, Ethan, and Ren the only other people in the room. He was dressed, but only in his pants and dress shirt, and he tried to relax as Ren sat down on the couch beside him and turned so they were facing each other. "Now please try and remain relaxed," she said as she reached out with one hand, placing it lightly in the middle of his chest, a silken cloth with a transmutation circle embroidered into it wrapped lightly around her hand and arm. "You may feel a concentration of alchemical energy, a bit of a tingling sensation on the heart. I'm not going to transmute anything. I am merely _assessing the composition_ as you would say." She had already seen Ed's personal copy of the images that had been taken showing the damage to his heart.

Ed nodded and tried not to be nervous. He took a deep breath, let it out, and closed his eyes. "I'm ready."

He felt her hand press a little harder against him, and heard the soft rush of energy. As Ren had said, he felt the light sensation of alchemical energy flowing through him, but gently questing, not attempting to change anything. There did seem to be a concentration in the center, though as he did his best to stay relaxed he noticed it did not interfere with his heartbeat.

Ed distracted himself by counting the seconds. Ren examined him for a solid three minutes before the pressure of her hand lessened and the energy seemed to simply stop flowing. As he opened his eyes, the silk scarf around Ren's arm stopped glowing blue. "Well?"

"What do you think?" Ethan asked curiously.

Ren sat back and nodded decisively. "That is certainly far worse than anything I could even attempt to heal," she admitted regretfully. "However, I do believe that there are doctors in Xing who could treat you. I cannot promise that they would be able to undo all of the damage, but they might be able to heal up some of it, if they consider it not too risky to attempt treatment. We have had some success with alchemical treatments of damaged organs before, but rarely the heart and never to this extent."

Ed felt his hopes fade and lift at the same time. At least there was a possibility. "What's the main limiting factor?"

"The strength of the patient," Ren met his eyes evenly. "You know as I do the amount of energy it takes from patient and alchemist to heal even the simplest injuries. You succeeded in a very difficult healing transmutation yourself," she reached out and lightly tapped Ed's shirt over the scar that was all that remained of his near-fatal gut wound during the Aerugo War. "I am impressed with the work."

"How did you know about that?" Ed looked at her, startled.

"I mentioned it once," Ethan admitted with an abashed smile.

"It is also possible to tell if something large has been healed with alchemy even long after if you know what to look for," Ren smiled. "And this is what I have been training to do. Still. Do you remember how tired you were after this?"

Ed snorted. "Well I still had a pretty good sized gaping hole in my side even after that," he pointed out; and he had been in a war zone, doing combat alchemy and had been dumb enough to exhaust himself repeatedly. "I get the point."

Ren nodded. "In your condition, how much healing can be done will depend on how much your body can take in balance, without causing more stress on your heart and body than it can take."

"So you're saying that trying to heal his heart could stress it enough to kill him?" Winry obviously didn't like the idea. She was frowning.

"No doctor in Xing will attempt it if they do not feel that Edward is strong enough to stand up to treatment. Nor will they allow more treatments than they feel he can safely handle. It would take far more than one session to heal such extensive damage." Ren spoke calmly, unruffled by Winry's irritation.

Ed smiled weakly. "Thank you, Ren. I'd like to explore the issue further and see if treatment would be possible." He wouldn't go through with treatment without Winry's okay, but he wanted to know for certain if it was possible. Right now, it sounded like it might be.

Ren unwrapped the scarf from her arm and folded it gently as she spoke. "I will call my mother and see about arranging a consultation with the physicians in the Capitol. Of course," she smiled, "all of the most skilled alchemical doctors in Xing work in the hospital in the Imperial City. It is tradition, and they are always to be at the call of the Imperial family."

Winry looked resigned. "So we would need to travel to Xing for a proper consultation, correct?"

"Indeed," Ren replied. "Of course, you would be welcome guests of my family for as long as necessary. You are friends."

"And almost family," Ethan quipped, grinning as Ren blushed in response.

Winry smiled, apparently warming to the idea. "Thank you, Ren."

"It is my honor," Ren said as she stood, "And my pleasure to be able to help."

There was a knock at the door. "I'll bet that's Will," Ethan said, vanishing around the corner.

Ed wouldn't take that bet. Will always showed up to do something with Ren in the evenings. Usually it involved taking her out or at least over to Al and Elicia's place for dinner. Of course, they spent most of the days together as well. Today had been one of those rare days when Will legitimately had other things that needed doing.

As soon as Ren left with Will, Ed looked up at Winry. "So how do you feel about taking a little vacation to Xing?"

"I like it better than you going alone," Winry smiled as she came around the couch and sat down next to him.

Ed slipped his arm around her waist. "You know what I mean."

Winry sighed. "You mean _will I let you go through with it._ I'm scared, Ed. It's a risky venture, but it's worth finding out if it can be done."

Ed kissed her cheek. "I won't go through with it if it's too dangerous, I promise. As much as I hate being this weak, I don't want to risk losing what we still have. You know that, right?"

Winry shifted, meeting his lips with hers in a brief kiss. "You're sweet. But I know you, Edward. If the Doctors say that it's possible, you're going to take the risk."

"Only if you agree," Ed promised; the honesty heart-felt. "This could be a long trip though and I can't face this alone. I'm scared too."

Winry kissed him once more. "We'll get through this together. The way we always have."

Edward was reminded, yet again, just why he loved his wife as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

It was Sara's turn to make dinner. Most often, Franz was the first one off work so he would pick up Trisha from Gracia and head back to the house and get dinner started. Today it was Sara, and her one year old daughter giggled happily in her high chair splashing in a small bowl of water Sara had placed on the tray to keep her entertained while Sara prepared a dish of baked vegetables and chicken casserole.

Franz had called just a few moments before to apologize profusely for being stuck doing a last minute pile of time sensitive paperwork. Sara had laughed and told him not to stress about it too much. Dinner wouldn't be ready for another hour anyway.

So the last thing she was expecting was a knock at the door. Even more surprising was the fact that Alyse was standing on her doorstep. "Good evening," her cousin smiled. "I hope you don't mind my stopping by. I was just… hoping we could talk."

Three guesses what Alyse wanted to talk about; and Sara wasn't counting the first two. Still, she smiled and nodded. "Sure, come on in. I'm in the middle of dinner preparations, so I've got a little time."

"Great, I was afraid I was interrupting the meal," Alyse came in and took off her coat.

"No, but you've volunteered to peel carrots," Sara chuckled as she pulled out a spare kitchen apron to go over Alyse's nice dress suit and handed her a peeling knife. "If I get to field questions and listen to talk about Cal Fischer, you get to pay for it."

"How did you know I wanted to ask about Calvin?" Alyse looked momentarily startled.

"You've been calf-eyed about him for days," Sara replied, seeing no need to coat the obvious. "I doubt there's a woman at HQ who doesn't know you're dating him. They're probably all jealous as hell." Much as she hated to admit the last, given Cal's good looks and natural charm, it was usually a given. He rarely showed a girl _this_ much concentrated attention.

At the comment though, Alyse chuckled. "No doubt. Very well then, I guess I don't need to be subtle."

"No more than you were kissing in the middle of downtown," Sara couldn't resist the comment as she thin-sliced zucchini.

It was almost a relief to see Alyse blush slightly as she picked up a washed carrot. "I like him," she replied. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Sara sighed. She had the feeling this was going to turn into an argument. Still, she would try and be diplomatic. "No, there's nothing wrong with you liking him. Cal's a pretty likeable guy. He's charming and smart and reasonably sophisticated, but he's got a pretty set pattern of behavior and it doesn't include serious relationships." That wasn't an opinion either, just simple fact.

"I know," Alyse replied neutrally. "But if you follow that logic, neither does my past dating history."

"You haven't screwed every guy you've dated." Okay, that came out a little bitterer than Sara had intended, but the point was made.

Alyse blushed brightly. "Of course not!"

"Have you asked Cal how many of his past flings he _hasn't_?" Sara asked. "I have. It's not a very big number."

"And you really think I'm next?" Alyse's expression turned from neutral to annoyed. "I'm not easy, Sara."

If the girl only had any idea… Sara tried to explain patiently. "You don't have to be. He is. And don't think that just because he's attentive for a bit he's decided to change his ways. He's not the settling type."

"Oh stop talking like you _know_ him," Alyse stopped peeling and looked at her sharply. "You don't even like him! How well do you _really _know him anyway? I know you worked with him in the war, and you see him at work. I've heard you and Maes Mustang tell all sorts of stories. You think I'm that naïve? I know Calvin's a soldier. I know he likes to play the field. Maybe I'm not looking for anything more than a little nice attention and good conversation. Did you think about that? And even if I'd like more than that, what business is it of yours?"

Sara was determined not to try and physically smack sense into her cousin. Alyse had valid points, much as Sara disliked it. In a way, she was just relieved that Alyse _wasn't_ dramatically in love with Cal. "You're family, I just don't want to see you get hurt," she made herself keep calm as she replied quietly. "I'm sorry if it sounds like I doubted your judgment. _You_ I trust."

"But not Calvin."

"Not in these kinds of situations," Sara shook her head in acknowledgment.

"So will you tell me why?" Alyse asked, going back to peeling carrots, though she watched Sara. "That's what I wanted to know. I asked Calvin and he was very vague. He just said you didn't see things the same way, and you didn't like that he and Maes don't get along."

"Well he told you the truth," Sara replied, impressed that that was all he had said. "There are quite a few things we disagree on. You want to know what I don't like about Cal? Fine, I'll tell you," she nodded matter-of-factly. "But if you ever breathe a word of it to anyone else I swear I'll skin your lovely hide and hang it out the third story window of Headquarters."

"Lovely image," Alyse grimaced, but she looked intrigued now. "Do tell."

Sara sighed. "I don't agree with Cal on a lot of things. I don't like how easy he is with girls. I don't like his flippant, sarcastic attitude on the job, even when he does get it done. And while it's not worse than most soldiers, he does drink a lot and he spends a lot of time chasing skirts." She smirked. "Ask him about the girls in Havah. At least one of them wasn't clean, and he found out the hard way."

Alyse blanched slightly. "How bad was it?"

Sara shrugged. "Oh a shot of antibiotics up his ass cured that problem in a hurry, but we warned everyone going in to be careful. The only girls guaranteed clean in a city like Havah are the prostitutes, and not everyone guy is comfortable admitting to having to pay for a girl. Cal's never had a problem finding willing girls for free."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Alyse replied.

"Yes, they do," Sara eyed her cousin. "Remember that. Even good, sensible girls who know better. Cal doesn't force girls, Alyse. He _never_ does. They're always willing. He's just that charming and persuasive and honest."

"Like you have any experience with his _charm and persuasion,_" Alyse scoffed.

Sara put down the knife and faced Alyse. "I know far better than you do, and hope to heck you never find out the same way I did."

Alyse's slender eyebrows drew downward in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

All she was doing was proving her naivete. Sara shook her head. "Because Cal and I had a brief liaison of our own once."

Sara could watch the hammer drop as Alyse absorbed what Sara had just said. Her cousin's face went red, then white, and her little mouth dropped open in a shocked O. "When was this?" she squeaked.

"Years ago," Sara replied flatly. "About eight now. We were up in the north-eastern mountains working a high-casualty mudslide. It was pretty morbid work, and I'd never had to face that many dead before. I was pretty shaken up, and Cal helped me through that the only way he knew how and talked me through the worst of it. We both got pretty ripped and we ended up in bed. It didn't end there. We kind of had an agreement for the rest of that mission. After that, it was over. No tears no promises. I wasn't in love with him, and I know he wasn't in love with me."

"And you hate him for that?"

"No," Sara shook her head. "Later I didn't agree with the reasons we did it, but Cal was being a nice guy. He honestly cared and I respect that. We were sort of friends at that point. We'd gotten along okay ever since we were in class together in the alchemy program."

Alyse had forgotten about the carrots. She still looked as if someone had smacked her in the face with a frying pan. "But you…. _You?_"

Sara almost felt sympathetic. "Yeah, me. It wasn't planned, and it never happened again. Franz is the only other man I've ever been intimate with, and given your reaction when you found out about_ that _I never figured I'd be telling you this particular story."

Alyse looked embarrassed. "But… if you parted on good terms, why the animosity?"

"Cal told you that much," Sara pointed out. "I _don't_ like how he treats Maes. What he didn't tell you is that Cal promised he would never tell _anyone_ about our little affair. Well, he broke that promise in the most spiteful way imaginable. You _do_ remember that little period where Maes was having problems right?"

Alyse shrugged. "Sort of. I remember his parents being really worried, but I was still a kid."

"A kid now dating a man who was twenty-two when you were eleven," Sara replied pointedly.

Alyse bristled slightly, like a purebred cat. "Mom and Dad are ten years apart. So are Brigadier General Kane and his wife, and President Breda and his."

Sara didn't argue. "To finish answering the question," she went on, "Maes had a huge crush on me when he was in high school, but I didn't know it. There was a big mess around the time he told me. I was upset because Franz had just found a new girlfriend, I wasn't interested in Maes, and then my ex showed up and tried to declare undying love on the same evening."

Alyse snorted. "Sounds like a bad romance novel."

"It was like living in one," Sara assured her. "All that mess happened right before I got shipped out for that year-and-a-half stint. Early in that was when the thing with Cal happened. Then, while I was still out on assignment, Cal was back in town and decided it would be _oh so amusing _to tell _Maes_ about our assignation."

She was glad Alyse followed enough of the discussion to get the point. She looked mildly horrified. "He didn't?"

"Oh he did," Sara replied. "I asked him about it later. He apologized of course, but that was part of what drove Maes out of what little common sense he had left at the time. I wouldn't have had to beat up his ass otherwise."

"You beat up Maes Mustang?"

"Yeah, we had an alchemy duel right out in the middle of the main drag in Downtown," Sara confirmed. "He was drunk at the time though, so it wasn't much of a battle. He was a real mess then. That's why it took him so long to get promoted. He almost got court-martialed."

"But that's not Cal's fault," Alyse pointed out, a little defensively.

"No, it's not," Sara shook her head, agreeing. "But he told Maes knowing it would upset him; that was his whole motive. He's not always as mature or careful about others' feelings as he ought to be."

Alyse still looked a little shell shocked. "People can change," she said after a few seconds.

"Sure," Sara agreed. "And Cal's been through a lot. After Havah he got his leg blown off by that land-mine, and then he had to go through auto-mail surgery and then the years of rehab. That's a painful, difficult process. Mom says most guys cry through the operation, and when they get their limbs attached too. It'll humble just about anyone. You want to know the truth," she finished the zucchini and laid them out over the chicken. "Maes and I are probably two of the people who know Cal the best. A lot of people like him, but there aren't many who know him really well. He doesn't tend to let anyone see what's past the surface. Even Maes and I know almost nothing about his childhood or his family." She wasn't unsympathetic to everything Cal had been through the last few years. She didn't even hate him. He was fine when he wasn't putting moves on her little cousin.

"So maybe that's because he likes his privacy," Alyse replied, though even she didn't look entirely convinced by her own statement. "I can't believe you _slept_ with him!"

"Get over it," Sara replied. "And remember what I said about ever telling anyone. Franz and Maes are the only other people who know it ever happened, and it's going to stay that way." At least that she had ever confirmed. Sara was fairly certain her mother had figured it out, but they had a silent agreement never to bring it up.

"I won't tell," Alyse rolled her eyes then got quiet as she finished peeling the carrots. "It's just a big story to swallow."

"Cal will verify any part of it you like," Sara replied confidently. He had kept his word and not told anyone else about what had happened between them, and she did appreciate that fact. Once he knew Sara had talked to Alyse, there was no reason for him to be anything but forthcoming. He wasn't a liar after all. "Is he taking you to the New Year's party at the Club?" The annual event was only two days away.

Alyse nodded. "Yes, he asked me."

It was more than enough for one day, Sara could tell. Alyse looked like she wasn't sure what to do now. Sara relented. At least Alyse had a full picture now. Whatever she chose to do was up to her. "I hope you have a good time."

**December 28****th****, 1955**

The New Year's party at the Officer's Club was a tradition going back far enough that living soldiers couldn't remember a time before its inception. However, it was one Alyse had never before had the opportunity to attend. This year, she had helped plan it!

She was nervous and excited as she slipped into the fitted black dress she hadn't had occasion to wear yet. The skirt furled and fell to the knees, meant for dancing and certainly more fun than what she had worn for the formal dinner. Black heels, silver jewelry, and she pulled her hair up and back in a sophisticated little twist. She might be _only_ eighteen, but that didn't mean she was going to look like a child!

The anticipation was spoiled a little though by the reality of her conversation with Sara a couple of evenings prior. Alyse didn't want to believe what she had heard. She _wanted_ to believe that Sara had exaggerated, or even lied about her involvement with Calvin Fischer. But she knew that wasn't the case. Sara never lied about anything. She was as blunt as Uncle Edward, and_ always_ honest.

It didn't make her like Calvin more or less, but it certainly complicated the situation. She understood why he hadn't told her himself, but it was something she felt she _should_ have known earlier. It was no small matter!

Still, she was determined to have a good time and not spoil the evening. Calvin picked her up and they walked over to the Officer's club together since neither owned a car. Fortunately it wasn't snowing or windy and they both had warm coats.

It was a much livelier party than the last one Alyse had attended. Food was buffet style tables with finger foods and items easily eaten while standing around conversing, as well as a wide selection of drinks. Alyse kept herself responsibly to a single glass of wine that she sipped through most of the evening. Fortunately things were running smoothly and there was little for her to do as far as work went. She nibbled, and danced with her date until the heat of the room made them both flushed.

As it neared midnight, Alyse and Calvin took a moment on one of the balconies to get some fresh air. Calvin was grinning as he put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her outside. It was a cloudless night, the moon was nearly full, and there were thousands of stars visible, even in the city. "It's lovely," Alyse smiled as she looked up at the sky.

"Not quite as lovely as the company," Calvin commented with surprising softness.

Alyse looked up, a little startled as Calvin kissed her. She tried not to be rude, but she was sure her pulling away was abrupt enough to be an obvious refusal. "I'm sorry I…" she looked back up at him. "We need to talk."

His smile faded, and resignation lit in his eyes even as he made himself keep smiling. "Sure. Whatever you want."

"I did what you suggested," Alyse admitted. "I talked to Sara."

"I see." Calvin didn't look any more pleased. He didn't seem angry either. "So I guess you know the whole story now."

"A lot more than I did before," she replied softly, keeping the conversation private. There was no one else on the balcony, but she didn't want to risk being overheard. "Were you two really involved?"

It was the most uncomfortable she had seen him since they met. Calvin looked her in the eyes. "Yeah. It wasn't anything serious though."

"Did you like her?"

"What the…" Calvin looked like he didn't like where the conversation was going. "Well yeah, sure I liked her all right. I'm not really into putting up with girls I don't like just to get laid."

"But you'll put up with the ones you do?" Alyse felt the words leave her mouth before she really had a chance to think about them. She didn't like his tone in that moment.

"That's not what I meant," Calvin frowned and took his arm away from her shoulders. "I was never interested in her romantically, if that's what you're asking. But she wasn't in me either. It was just two friends helping each other out; nothing more. This," he gestured between the two of them. "Has nothing to do with that."

"Doesn't it?" Alyse asked, her lip caught briefly in her teeth. "You slept with my cousin."

"I've slept with a lot of girls," Calvin pointed out, perhaps a little coldly. "You knew that. Don't try and pretend you didn't."

"No, I knew," Alyse replied, stepping back a little. "I just wish you had told me about _that_ one."

"Does it really make a difference?" Calvin asked, his voice rasping slightly. "I made a promise. I told you as directly as I could."

Alyse understood then just why it bothered her so much, all the things Sara had said. "Yes, it makes a difference, Cal," she said quietly. "She's_ family_, and that's just a little too weird. I'm sorry if you think I'm just some stupid child for this, but I'm not ready to deal with the baggage of knowing that the guy I'm seeing screwed my cousin." It was creepy. "If I had known, I wouldn't have let myself consider that maybe you were really interested in more than a few days of fun." A tear escaped her cheek and she mentally cursed herself for sounding like some naïve girl. "You're a nice guy, but you're not what I need. I'm sorry." Then, before she could make a scene, Alyse turned and walked back inside as calmly as she could manage.

She spent the rest of the evening trying to keep busy, and headed home as soon as she reasonably could. Only on the walk home did she let herself cry, thinking about the stunned look that had been on Calvin's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**January 2****nd****, 1956**

The first day of the New Year was never a work day at Central Headquarters. It was always a day of rest and relaxation. Or, Sara thought as she came into work the next day, a day of _recovery_ from the party.

She was glad for it, even though she never imbibed. Dealing with grouchy hung-over alchemists was never her idea of a good time. She and Franz slept in, blessed by Trisha actually sleeping until a decent hour of the morning, and so she was in fairly good spirits as she sat down at her desk on Tuesday morning.

The day started off productive and pleasant. Everyone was in good spirits. At least, everyone who came in until Cal dragged in over an hour late, looking a little like death warmed over, only not quite thoroughly thawed yet.

"Still hung-over, Whitewater?" Sara asked almost conversationally as she worked. For the moment, they were the only two alchemists in the room. "That must have been some New Year's Eve."

Cal sat down at his desk with a cup of coffee, which he proceeded to drain. "Thanks a lot, Twilight," he commented bitterly instead of responding to the taunt directly, "For helping ruin the one shot I've had at maybe finding real love since I joined the State."

That was not what Sara had been expecting. "What are you talking about?"

Cal glowered at her. "Your cousin dumped me."

Sara sighed. "Whose fault is that Cal?" She asked, not unkindly but directly. "Your reputation would have done it for you eventually anyway without my help. I just told her the truth about what happened between you and me. Alyse is sweet, innocent, and very conservative in her views on relationships despite how much Uncle Al worries. I'm still surprised she was willing risk her reputation by being seen with you."

Cal shook his head and went back to his coffee. "Why can't you just let it rest, Sara?"

Why couldn't he give her good reason? As his directly superior officer, now she was responsible for him. "Because you've never given me any reasons to think you've changed, Cal. Not when it comes to relationships. Havah sure didn't do it. Or do I need to shove another needle up your ass as a reminder?"

"No no…I get the picture."

Sara continued. "Perhaps you should remember that after the accident in Aerugo, Maes and Kane and I were the people who actually bothered to visit you more than once." Sara didn't say it to be mean, but to make a point. "Where are all your _friends _when you really need them, Cal? If you really want people to be willing to get close to you, you're going to have to prove you've changed, and that might be even harder for you than it was for Mustang."

Cal stood up again abruptly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sara asked.

"It's break time," Cal retorted.

"You just got here." Sara protested as she glanced at the clock. It _was_ technically break time. That's why the room was empty.

Cal waved one hand casually to the side as he headed for the door. "Yeah, well. I'll be back in a few."

Damn the man! Sara stood up and followed. "What is your problem today?"

Cal didn't stop walking, nor did he glance sideways at her as he walked down the hall. "I already told you, Colonel. I had a lousy weekend." He continued out a side door and outside, where he finally stopped in one of the small courtyards around the side of the building that was just outside the door. "I'm surprised you didn't hear all about it from your dear little cousin," he snorted as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket followed by a box of matches.

Sara's smart retort fell limp as she watched Cal light up and take a long slow drag. "When did_ you _start smoking?"

Cal exhaled as he leaned up against the building. "When I was sixteen."

Now that didn't add up. Sara had known Cal for ten years, and not even in the war had she ever seen him smoke.

Apparently her momentary confusion showed on her face, because Cal smirked at her. "Since we're telling stories about the past this week, you wanna hear one?"

Sara sighed then shrugged. Maybe it would explain things. "Sure."

Cal nodded and seemed to settle into storytelling mode, though there was a sarcastic hint to his tone. "Years ago, in a little backwoods north-western town near the Cretan border, when my Dad still spoke to me, I actually lived with my parents. He owned the grocery store in town, little place, but it did pretty well since it was the only one. Well, there was a pretty wealthy land baron who owned a lot of the mountain we lived on; the family had for generations. He had this gorgeous daughter; golden ringlets and blue eyes like sapphires, the whole stereotypical nine yards. She was pretty, popular, sweet, the perfect little lady." He smirked at that last. "For some reason, she decided that of the couple dozen boys around our age, she liked me. We started going out end of middle school. Not that we ever told her parents," he added. "They'd have freaked out. They wanted her to find someone even wealthier than them. After all, a mountain town land baron is still next to nothing when you start talking even _comfortable_ living someplace like Central." He gestured with his hand as he spoke, and Sara almost expected the smoke to make images like in some child's storybook.

"Anyway, you can probably guess where that went. There's not much to do in a mountain town for fun," Cal shrugged. "I think we got lucky it took as long as it did, but Valeria came up pregnant the summer after sophomore year."

Sara hadn't been at all surprised to find out Cal had a high school sweetheart. She had guessed as much once, years ago. She had also supposed at the time from comments he made that it hadn't ended well. Though she had never expected to actually hear that story. "So what happened?" Other than the fact he had obviously skipped town at some point.

"I know what you're thinking," Cal said as he snuffed the finished cigarette and pulled out a fresh one, lighting it. "When Val told me, I promised her I'd marry her; take care of them both. Then I told her the secret I'd never told anyone. My dream to do more than just fix broken lamps and wagons with the bit of alchemy I knew; to come to Central and become a State Alchemist. We'd have a place of our own, and she could live like a_ real _lady."

"She didn't like the idea?"

"I don't really know," Cal admitted as he stared off into the distance. "Her parents found out, and she was too terrified to defy them. She told them everything and they were furious of course. They spread the whole story all over town and locked Val up in the house, but they way _they_ told it I'd talked Val into it, then got her pregnant and planned to jump town. I was a laughing stock and a convenient scapegoat. After all, no one was going to believe the grocer's son over _him,_ and even if they did believe me, they were too afraid of him to say so."

He told the story so calmly. Sara wasn't sure how he managed it. "I couldn't even walk into the schoolhouse without getting taunted, or someone would try and get me into a fight. That only got me in trouble 'because if I didn't fight back I'd have gotten beat down pretty bad." Of course he'd have fought back. "Not that I really cared at that point. I was still _madly in love_ with Val and I couldn't get anywhere near her. At least, not until she showed up in school again about three weeks later."

"What happened?" Sara couldn't resist asking.

Cal took a hard drag and exhaled, looking agitated. "She'd miscarried. No kid no foul; for her anyway. Everyone was glad to have her back, but she avoided me like the plague. When I cornered her to make sure she was all right, she told me she didn't want to see me again and that I'd never make it as a State Alchemist; it was a pretty dream but we had to be _realistic._"

For the first time since he started talking, he glanced over Sara's direction, flashing an ironic smile that faded quickly. "She sounded just like my old man. So for a few months, most of a year, I tried _realistic._ I dropped out of school, hung around, got drunk and got in fights. I was just a stupid kid, hurting and with no idea how to deal with it." He shifted the leg he was leaning on. "Finally I got into it with my Dad. He was getting a lot of flack for my behavior, and he and I had one ripsnorter of a fight. We'd quarreled a lot; always did since I can remember, but this was the worst. I came home after a typical night out, but drunker than usual and he lit into me right off. I lost it and took a swing at him." Cal didn't sound proud of it. If anything, his tone got even more dispassionate, as if he was relaying old history instead of a personal account. "The next thing I knew he had me pinned on the floor with his knee in my back, telling me what a useless ass I was and how sorry he was I hadn't been a girl, cause women could be taught to mind."

"And your mother didn't do anything?" Sara couldn't imagine that happening in her parents' house! Or at least that it would ever need doing.

Cal smirked again. "_Women could be taught to mind,_" he repeated. "He'd cowed my mother years ago. She wouldn't have argued with him if he'd handed me over to the police and told them to lock me up for life." He shook his head and looked away again. "Next day I skipped town. Didn't have any money for a ticket, so I walked the first part of the way, working a day here and there – heavy labor usually – for a place to sleep and a meal. Finally got a job working freight and managed a ride to Central on a lumber train. I showed up here with one suitcase, a handful of sens, a lot of determination, and nothing else. I was still seventeen." He finished the second cigarette and started in on a third. "I found a job working grocery and stocking shelves for a couple of places since I knew the work. Managed to afford a little hole-in-the-wall one room apartment down the street, and as soon as the time came around, I signed up for the Alchemy program. You know it all from there."

Sara felt a little overwhelmed, by his candor but also by the story itself. She had never asked Cal about his childhood, his home, his family. He'd never volunteered the information. "So you avoid getting serious with anyone to avoid getting hurt."

"I have three rules," Cal declared. "I'm always _prepared,_" a fact Sara had been very grateful for when she hadn't thought about it during their first encounter, "I never force girls who are unwilling or take advantage," he ticked off the second by holding up another finger. Then he brought up one more. "Third, present company excepted and that first time, I don't touch virgins."

Sara felt her neck flush a little and stifled it. "Then what were you doing with Alyse?"

Cal took several puffs before answering. "Living a fantasy," he finally responded with surprising softness. "I usually avoid the nice girls with good family because they are _exactly_ the type I fall for. I never planned to take advantage of Alyse, Sara. I wouldn't sleep with her if she begged me. Not without a very specific set of circumstances." He meant marriage; Sara was surprised to realize. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell her about you and me, or some of my worst moments. She's such a beautifully innocent thing. I didn't want her to see me the way everyone else does. I knew she wouldn't want to see me when she found out about us. And she responded true to form like any good girl."

Sara was getting a very uncomfortable feeling about this conversation. Cal was voicing both a real interest in Alyse, and yet the admission that he had known it wouldn't last. Or at least, he had assumed it wouldn't based on previous experiences, and he had been right. Not that Sara liked even the slightest comparison between Alyse and this girl Cal had known. Maybe it was time to shift the subject back a ways. "So you picked up smoking again…."

Cal's knowing wry smile said he knew what she was doing. Still, he went with it. "A couple of years ago. There's only so many things a guy can do to deal with discomfort and stress: drink, smoke, eat, and screw. The first didn't do much good and they kept close tabs on me for it, hard to get fat on hospital food and the workout therapy'll put you through, and well, the last wasn't really possible with the pain until a few months ago. And before you start lecturing me on the evils of my sins, Princess--"

"_Princess?_" Sara glared at him.

Cal laughed outright. "Sorry, Twilight, but it's the truth. When was the last time you_ failed_ at something? The last time someone told you you were worthless, that you wouldn't amount to anything? When did anyone ever tell someone else to _avoid _you? You were raised in a nice home with loving parents and siblings who encouraged you and your dreams and made them happen. You know as well as I do that even if it didn't happen on the first try eventually you'd have made the cut into State Alchemist. You were already a frickin' war hero. I mean _come on_, you run off to a war zone and instead of getting sent home and locked away for the next four years, you get assigned the rank of Private by a decorated General and end up being a battle hero. You've never been dumped, and for all the difficulty you've had, you always come out on top. You're a decorated war hero and a Colonel, married to an officer in the President's office with an adorable little girl and bright skies ahead."

"Your whole family is like that. No matter what horrible things the world throws their way, the Elrics are always coming out on top. Don't forget, I was in class too, I heard the story when Fullmetal told us all about what happened to him and True Soul when they were kids. Who wouldn't want even a taste of what they've accomplished, what your family has? Even after all the crap they're still close. My mother didn't get a day of freedom until the day my father died, and my father tried to squash my dreams the way he did hers."

Well, she'd always said he was persuasive. Sara felt distinctly uneasy. "I didn't know." There was a lot she hadn't known.

Cal snorted and finished his cigarette. "Yeah, congratulations; you're the only person I've ever told. Do what you like with it too. I don't care. I don't want pity, Twilight. I've gotten everything I have on my own and I'm proud of that fact." He stuck the pack back in his pocket. "My mother lives well off what I make. She's happier now. I'm doing what I always wanted. Not even those damned Aerugeans could take that away from me. I don't really know why I deluded myself into thinking that I might have a chance at a relationship with a respectable girl too." He turned to head back inside. "All I ended up doing was hurting another girl I cared about."

Sara could think of nothing appropriate to say, or really, anything at all. She waited a moment, then followed Cal back inside. Why was it, just when you thought you knew someone, you found out you might not really know them at all?

* * *

Alyse was grateful for a relatively calm day at work. With the beginning of the New Year, there was always a lull in event planning for the military, which was good since she was also coordinating two weddings! She was still feeling guilty about the events of two nights before, but she was determined to put it past her. Calvin would get over it. After all, she was just another girl. He was nice to every girl. She understood now what she hadn't from the gossip she had heard before, and she was glad she hadn't let herself get too close to him. It was too easy to _want _to fall for someone like the Whitewater Alchemist.

That didn't mean it was easy to wipe away the image of surprise on his face when she'd broken it off. She was sure if she avoided him for a few days, it would pass. His attentions would turn to another girl and life would go on.

Alyse managed not to run into Calvin that day, but she did run in to Sara late in the afternoon while she was on her way to drop the financial reports and receipts from the party in the accounting office.

Sara paused in the hallway and nodded to her, so Alyse stopped as well. "Hi," Alyse said, not sure if her cousin wanted something.

"Hi," Sara offered a smile. "I don't have long. I just wanted to apologize for getting on your case the other day."

Alyse relaxed and smiled back. "Thanks. Don't worry about it. You were right, and I know you only said anything because you care."

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt," Sara said. "But I guess that's not a concern now is it?" She seemed to be questioning, looking for a particular answer.

Alyse shook her head. "No. I decided to break it off. I don't like things to be complicated, and I didn't want to risk getting too close. But I think I hurt his feelings."

Sara hesitated. "Anytime there's a break up, feelings get hurt," she finally said. "Even if you weren't really that close or if it wasn't meant to be. I didn't enjoy telling Maes I wasn't interested in him, or Mars that he wasn't the one either. I still feel bad it happened at all, but sometimes it has to."

It made sense and, in an odd way, it did make Alyse feel better. "But you're still friends with both of them right?"

Sara nodded, smiling again. "Very much so. Maes will always be one of my best friends. But he has Elena, and he's far happier with her than I could have ever made him. Mars has his work and he's traveling all over the place. And I have Franz. In the end, it all worked out. It's just hard to see it sometimes. The balance will come in time."

"Equivalent exchange?" Alyse chuckled. As much as she used alchemy for subtle things and nothing large or dramatic like most of her family, she _was_ an alchemist. "I guess it is. Well, I should go. Thanks," she added as she turned to continue on her way.

"You're welcome," Sara said as she kept going.

Alyse felt better as she entered the accounting office. No, she wasn't happy she had hurt Calvin's feelings. But she still felt she had made the right decision for herself. It would have ended eventually, and a smaller hurt now was better than something larger in the long run. Maybe, someday, she'd be ready for a relationship with someone that complicated. Right now, she would enjoy her freedom.

**January 4****th****, 1956**

Edward was feeling pretty good as he drove home from Breda's. It had been an after-dinner social call, but Breda had invited him over "for drinks and business" which turned out to be sodas and Breda desperate to play chess with _someone_ who still posed something of a challenge! Winry had told him to go, of course, and Ed had enjoyed himself.

It was late in the evening and well past dark, when he thought he recognized a figure walking down the road. Even out of uniform, he recognized most of the State Alchemists on sight. He was pretty sure the guy ambling down the street smoking was the Whitewater Alchemist. He didn't look entirely sober either. Not a great combination out on a dark, cold night like tonight.

There was no way Ed could resist pulling over. Yep, it was Fischer all right. Ed rolled down the window and looked out into the slowly falling snow. "Hey. You need a ride?"

* * *

Cal was between bars when the car pulled up beside him. He exhaled and looked over at the sound of a voice he _hoped_ wasn't the one he thought it was. No such luck. What was the Fullmetal Alchemist doing out this part of town at night anyway? "No thank you, Sir," he replied, remembering to be polite. "The place I'm headed is just around the corner."

Apparently that wasn't enough to appease his superior's curiosity, or to keep him from butting into Cal's business. "I meant back to the barracks, Whitewater," Fullmetal added more directly. "Unless you're going to tell me straight you passed up the other three bars on this strip to walk to this one." The look in those keen gold eyes made it clear he had a pretty good idea of what Cal had been up to all evening.

"I'm expected, Sir." The last thing Cal really wanted to do was spend time alone with the Fullmetal Alchemist, Sara's father….Alyse's uncle. There was no way this was going to end well he was certain.

"I'm sure you are," Fullmetal snorted. "Don't make me order you into this car."

_Well, shit. _So much for hitting Moni's. Cal shrugged and flashed a smile. "All right. If you insist." He headed around to the passenger side.

"Just put that thing out before you get in this car."

Cal looked down at his hand and realized he was still holding the lit cigarette. "Not a fan, Fullmetal?" he joked, stomping it into the wet street.

"Reminds me of an old friend. Get in." The older man didn't speak again until Cal had sat down and buckled in and the car began moving. "New hobby?"

Cal shrugged. "Old and intermittent, Sir."

"You should quit."

"Not to sound rude, Sir, but what business is it of yours what I do on my off time?" What was his deal anyway? He wished he had some idea of why Fullmetal had bothered to stop in the first place.

Fullmetal shrugged. "On duty or off, you're a State Alchemist, and that makes you at least partially my responsibility."

Cal felt mildly irritated. He was his own responsibility and no one else's. Hadn't been for years. "Because it reflects on the State or on your training?"

Fullmetal snorted. "No, because I don't let friends or colleagues do stupid things without voicing my opinion."

"I count as a friend?"

"You're an alchemist."

Colleague then. "And as such I'm aware of what I'm doing."

Fullmetal shrugged and sighed. "Just don't ruin your career, Fischer."

Cal smirked. "Believe me, Sir, that's the last thing I intend to do. This is what I love and the only aspiration I ever had. I feel like I'm making a difference, like I've actually made something of myself. I never want to give that up."

"And that's why you're wandering around the streets of Central lit?" The Fullmetal Alchemist's eyes never left the road, but Cal caught the briefest glance in his direction.

Cal smiled self-depreciatingly, hoping to defuse what felt like a powder-keg situation. "Allowing myself a little human weakness, Sir. A beautiful girl dumped me."

"So I heard. How's the leg?"

Well now that was a non-sequitur. Cal was glad for the change of topic though. Of course Fullmetal would have already heard about that, probably from Alyse's end of things. The True Soul Alchemist was probably thrilled. "Great actually. It doesn't hurt anymore and I'm almost as nimble as I was before. I was able to run well enough to pass my physical anyway."

Another nod. "Good. It can take a while to get full mobility back and get used to the new capabilities of auto-mail, even after therapy. It can be a real advantage in battle when you get used to it."

"So I was informed, Sir."

"By who?" He asked curiously.

"Your wife, actually. She was very kind to me, during and after the surgery. Even when I couldn't keep from crying like some dumb kid she didn't treat me with anything other than kindness and respect." Mrs. Elric had been one of the few people who had been truly kind to him during what had been a very long road to recovery. She never made him feel weak. She understood what he was going through and had been encouraging and positive.

"Winry's great like that," Fullmetal smiled.

Quiet fell in the car and Cal felt no urge to try and fill the silence. The situation was awkward enough. He couldn't help the occasional sideways glance though. He hadn't seen Edward Elric up close since before the Aerugo War. Of course, he'd read the papers, and he'd heard plenty of buzz in recovery and since he'd gotten back, though he hadn't asked a lot of questions. He couldn't imagine what had caused the rift between the man and woman he remembered being inseparable whenever they were out together in his memory. Though it seemed to have been mended, the papers had run some crazy stories.

The word around the military hospital hadn't been much more reliable, but not everything was speculation. _Something_ had split them, however temporarily, and during that time something had happened to the Fullmetal Alchemist that had drastically affected his health enough that he had been on leave for quite a while and there had been rumors he would retire. He _had_ ended up retiring from his active duties as a General to focus on teaching alchemy.

But that was the oddest part. While Cal could understand – especially after the rather public heart attack last summer – why Fullmetal couldn't handle the physical rigors of combat training, it was strange that he only handled the lectures. Word was the man hadn't done alchemy – rescue excepted – in over two and a half years! How could that be though? Cal just couldn't imagine what had happened. It was hearsay, but no one was contradicting that fact; no one. At HQ, that tended to give rumor credence.

Still, it was a hard pill to swallow. Up close though, he could tell that this was not the same man he had known almost five years ago. He looked as if he had aged, though it wasn't so much a physical manifestation. The Fullmetal Alchemist he remembered had a presence and attitude that could be felt coming before he even entered a room. He had been full of energy; even sitting still he seemed ready to move at any moment. _This_ man did not feel or look like that. Yet he was still here, still teaching and doing what he could.

The car came to a stop. "Site-seeing tour's over," Fullmetal commented looking over at Cal. "Something you want to ask me, Whitewater?"

So he'd noticed. Cal felt mildly embarrassed but he refused to show it. "I know it's none of my business, Sir, but I've been out of commission for quite a while and I was just wondering… what happened to you?"

To his surprise, Fullmetal didn't blow him off. Instead he leaned back in the seat and looked at him with a steady gaze that made Cal feel he was being pinned in place. "I spent too much time _allowing myself a little human weakness_," he repeated Cal's earlier words. "Good night, Whitewater."

Now that was a dismissal, and one with a rather pointed message. Cal took the advice for what it was worth and nodded as he opened the door and got out. "Good night, Fullmetal, Sir, and thanks for the ride."

* * *

Ed watched Fischer walk back inside, and then waited a couple of minutes just to be sure, before he pulled away from the NCO Quarters and headed home. The kid had been through a lot the last few years too, and Ed knew first hand how difficult it was to have the world irrevocably shifted. The man wasn't perfect, but no one was. He agreed with Al that Alyse breaking it off with Cal was probably for the best, but that didn't mean he didn't feel sorry for the guy.

**January 5****th****, 1956**

The Elric house was much more crowded than it had been three weeks ago when Ed first brought home Daia and her pups. Then they had been about four weeks old, now they were seven weeks old, and that made a world of difference! The small laundry room was no longer big enough to hold nine rambunctious puppies who had doubled in size, and were now all walking and making tumbled attempts at running, so Ed had put a gate across the kitchen doorway, and getting anything out of the fridge was a whole new adventure. Fortunately they could all now sort-of manage the stairs, and spent a lot of time outside to avoid Ed having to change the newspaper on the floor more often than necessary. Daia just seemed relieved that they were mostly weaned! Ed had picked up puppy chow, and Daia spent more time out of the kitchen than in it, and she and Bounce seemed to enjoy napping in front of the fireplace together.

Most of the pups weighed in at about six pounds. Pir, who was prospering under the added care from Ed, was still only two thirds the length and height of his siblings, but he weighed in just as heavy.

"He's a piglet," was Winry's pronouncement on the issue as she watched the puppies dive into the large low pan of food Ed had just poured them.

"He's a growing puppy," Ed laughed reaching down and patting Pir affectionately. The pup didn't stop eating, but his tail wagged. "He was born small. He's got plenty of catching up to do." It wasn't the pup's fault he was a runt after all!

Winry shook her head. "If he gets any fatter his belly's going to be dragging the ground."

"He's got a growth spurt coming," Ed argued with a teasing grin. "Besides, he loves playing fetch almost as much as Bounce does. He'll trim down now that he can actually move around."

"I don't remember you making excuses like that for us when we were kids," Sara laughed as she and Franz came around the corner. They were joining them for dinner tonight.

"That's because you didn't need it," Ed smirked.

Trisha, who was toddling now, took one look at the puppies and her eyes lit up. She headed straight for the gate. "Doggy!"

Fortunately, the old toddler gate still stood up well to toddlers! "Hold on there," Ed laughed as he snatched Trisha up as he stepped over the gate. "They're eating, kiddo. You can play with them later."

"Awww." Trisha pouted up at him with big eyes.

Ed grinned. "How about we read a story while dinner's getting ready?"

"Yay!" Little arms went around his neck as Ed headed for the easy chair.

"Here you go, Dad," Sara grinned, dropping Trisha's diaper bag by the chair. "There's a few books in there." Trisha wasn't old enough to pay attention to long stories yet, so reading usually meant looking at picture books and making up little stories, but Ed didn't mind.

It was a pleasant evening. Ed kept Trisha entertained while Sara and Franz helped Winry with dinner. Ethan came home from a volunteer shift at the hospital right as food hit the table and he seemed tired and a little subdued, but happy. Afterwards they crowded into the kitchen and played with the puppies.

"It's too bad they have to leave soon," Ethan commented as he sat on his knees, playing tug-of-war with one of them with a chew toy.

"Oh I don't know," Winry chuckled. "It will be nice to have the lower half of the house back and clean floors."

"And we're keeping Daia and Pir," Ed pointed out. Pir was wrestling with an old sock stuffed with cotton and tied. Ed grabbed it and pulled. Pir yanked back, then lost his grip and tumbled roly-poly backwards into the cabinet.

"Which means eight still need homes," Sara pointed out, cradling the little golden-brown-and-white spotted female in her arms. The puppy sat sedately, though her tail whipped back and forth. She was sniffing Trisha, who giggled and gently tapped her hand on the puppy's head under her mother's careful supervision.

"Looks like seven to me," Ed grinned. His daughter played with that puppy every time she came over, and Ed knew she loved dogs. "She really seems to like you."

"Oh I don't know," Sara objected, but there was doubt in her eyes. "I just don't know when we'd have time to train her properly."

"I can handle that," Ed chuckled with a shrug. "She'll come housebroken and trained to sit, stay, lie down, and walk on a leash."

Sara hesitated another moment, but Franz chuckled. "How can you turn down a deal like that?" he asked, putting one hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I can't!" Sara laughed, cuddling the puppy, who started licking her hands. "She's too adorable. Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked, looking up at Franz.

He shrugged. "I like dogs, she's cute, and she gets along with you and Trisha. She's also the calmest one in the bunch," he pointed out, grinning. "What's to argue about if it keeps my ladies happy?"

"Enough of that," Ed teased. "You're making me look bad again."

"As if that's difficult," Winry teased.

"Hey!"

As everyone started laughing, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is," Winry said, standing up and climbing over the toddler gate at the kitchen door. "Are you expecting anyone, Ed?"

Ed shook his head. "Maybe Will and Ren actually finished a date early."

"Not likely," Ethan smirked.

"So what should we call her?" Sara asked, looking down at the puppy.

"There's a tough one," Franz laughed. "I'll leave that up to you and Trisha. The last animal I named was our cat when I was a kid."

"And what did you name her?" Ed asked curiously.

"Meow."

"How original," Sara snickered.

"I was two," Franz shrugged, unoffended. "But on that note, maybe _you_ should name her, Sara."

"She didn't do too bad with Chase," Ethan agreed, referring to their first dog.

Sara seemed to sink into deep thought as she pet the puppy, played with her, and pondered options.

"Ethan," Winry called from the other room. "It's for you."

"The door?" Ethan stood up with a confused look and headed out of the room. "Coming."

Ed watched him go then looked back down at Pir, who was still wrestling with the stuffed sock in Ed's hand. The pup was still losing too. Ed had a hunch as to who might be at the door, but he wasn't placing any bets.

* * *

Ethan had no idea who would be looking for him. He'd spent some time with some of his high school buddies over the break, but they called first.

As soon as he came around the corner, he stopped dead. His mother was smiling, but he barely saw her for the girl standing in front of him. "Lia! What are you doing here?"

Dressed in warm pants and a long, fluffy, fitted, dusk-blue sweater, Lia giggled. "Is that any kind of a hello for a girl who spent five extra days on a train to come see you?"

Ethan blushed. He moved forward and, though he hadn't really planned on it, he found her in his arms as they hugged tightly. "Sorry," he replied quietly. "I'm glad you're here." He meant it too. The last time he had seen her had been as he fled in panic. They had talked since then – repeatedly – and he knew he was forgiven, but having her in his arms again helped tremendously. She felt _right._ Something deep in his heart eased.

"I thought it might be nice to have some time before school starts," Lia leaned back only enough to look up into his face. "Even if it is only a couple of days in Central and the train ride back to school."

Something glinted in the light, drawing Ethan's eyes briefly away from Lia's. She was wearing the necklace he had given her. He looked back up. "It's a wonderful idea," he replied softly. "Best surprise I've had in a long time."

"Good enough for a _proper_ greeting?" Lia asked lightly, though he could see hope in her expression.

Ethan smiled, and studiously ignored the fact that his mother was still standing only a few feet away and he was sure his father, sister, and brother-in-law were standing behind him. "For you, only the best," he promised as he pulled her close and kissed her.


End file.
